Gilmore Girls Rewrite
by ayarian88
Summary: How i imagined gilmore going if Lorelai and Christopher had gotten married at 16.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey guys! This is my new story. Been thinking a lot about some different theories ever since AYITL came out and I have been playing with this story in my head for a while and finally it started to come together.

Hope you enjoy it!

Prologue

 _When Lorelai Gilmore was 16 she was in love with Christopher Hayden. 3 weeks before her cotillion, she found out that she was pregnant. They were married immediately. They moved into her parents' house while they finished school. Christopher went to Princeton and followed in his father's footsteps and Lorelai spent time with her mother learning the life of society. The distance was a strain on their marriage, but they made it work._

 _After college, Christopher returned to Hartford, where he bought a house for himself, Lorelai and Rory. They hired a cook, 2 maids and a nanny. When it was time for Rory to start school, she was accepted to Chilton and she immediately became best friends with Stephanie Vanderbilt._

 _When Rory was fifteen she found her first boyfriend. Tristin Dugrey. They spent every free moment they had with each other. Shortly after Rory turned 16, she remembered that she had a cotillion coming up. She asked Tristin if he would go with her and he agreed. It was now 3 days before Cotillion and her mom was in panic mode._

 _Rory walked into their house that day after school and found her mom in the dining room trying to make the final decisions for the event._

RORY POV

"Hey mom." I said as I sat down at the table. Esmeralda brought me a cup of coffee and sat it down in front of me.

"Hi hun. How was school?" She asked.

"Steph broke up with Andrew." Mom lived for the gossip at Chilton.

"What happened?"

"She found him making out with Paris during study hall." My phone beeped telling me that I had a new text. I open it. It's from Steph.

 _Steph: Guess who's at the coffee bean?_

 _Rory: Orlando Bloom?_

 _Steph: Tristin's here with Scarlett?_

"What?!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked.

"Mom I gotta change and then I gotta meet Steph." I tell her.

"Everything ok?" She asks.

"No." I say as I run upstairs to my room to change. I throw on a pair of jeans and a shirt. Put my black boots on and grab my jacket. I grab my car keys and leave. I call Steph as I pull out of the driveway.

"Hey." She said when she answered.

"Still at the bean?" i asked.

"Yeah. They're in a booth in the back. You on the way?"

"Pulling in now." I say hanging up. I grab Tristin's jacket that he left in my car. I walk in and in the back corner in a booth Tristin and Scarlett are cuddling. I walk past Steph, straight to them and throw Tristin's jacket at him.

He looks at me. "What the hell Rory?" he says.

"We're done! I've had enough. Lose my number, don't come to my house and don't come to cotillion." I said. Then I looked at Scarlett. "He's all yours." And I walk back towards Steph. She hands me a cup of coffee. "Thanks. I need retail therapy."

We leave the coffee bean and head over to the mall. "Who's having a party tonight?" Steph asked.

"Madeline. Her parents are out of town. Wanna go together?" I say.

"Definitely."

Steph and I shop for a while and then we head back to my house to get ready for the party. When I pull into my driveway I see my dad's car. "This isn't gonna be pretty." I say. When we walk in, Esmeralda takes my bags. "Can you put these upstairs for me?" She nods.

"LORELAI LEIGH HAYDEN! " I heard my dad yell from the living room.

I looked at Steph. "Told ya." We walk into the living room. "Hey dad."

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"He cheated dad."

"It is three days from Cotillion. Your mother is upstairs in panic mode. Your grandmothers heard about it from a member of the DAR."

"Dad! It's gonna be fine. Don't worry." I look at Steph and she heads upstairs to start getting ready. I turn back to my dad. "I will find another date for Cotillion. Gotta go." I said and i ran upstairs. When i walk into my room Steph is in my closet looking for something to wear. "Find anything yet?" I asked.

"No not yet. How'd it go?" she asked.

"Well he's pissed. Apparently one of the DAR ladies was at the bean. So of course, mom's freaking out. Gotta find a new escort for this thing." I said walking to my closet. Tristin was gonna be at this party, so I needed to look hot. I grabbed one of my short blue jean skirts and a backless tee. I threw on a pair of my jimmy Choo's and went to the bathroom. I grabbed my scrunch hair gel. When i walked back into my bedroom Steph was finishing up. "Well?"

She turned her head and looked at me. "Damn we look hot." she said.

I walk over to my closet and grab my leather jacket. "Ready?" We walk downstairs, and my dad is standing by the front door.

"No." He said.

"Mom!" My mom and my sister Gigi come running in from the dining room.

"bye girls." Mom said.

"Why can't I go?" Gigi asked.

"Because your 13." Mom told her.

And we left. When we got to Madeline's party, the party was already in full swing. We found Madeline by the bar. "Madeline." I said.

"Rory, hey." she said handing me and Steph a drink. "I wasn't sure if you were gonna come since -" She looked past me.

I turned around to see what she was looking at. Tristin and Scarlett. "Yeah well... his loss." I said turning back and taking a sip of my drink. "Now because of his stupidity I have to find a new escort for cotillion."

Madeline looks at me. "My cousin's in town. He goes to Yale. He and a couple of his friends are staying with me. My parents don't trust me. I'll go get him." She said and takes off across the room.

"I don't know about this." Steph said.

"It can't be that bad." I said.

"I hope not." A voice says from behind us. Steph and I turn around. "Hi I'm Logan."

Wow. He's gorgeous. "Hi." It's all I can say.

"Are you Rory?"

I shake my head. "Yes. She's Rory and I'm Stephanie. Rory Hayden and Stephanie Vanderbilt." Steph says.

"Hayden? Any relation to the judge?" He says.

"My grandfather." I say looking at his eyes. "On my dad's side. My mom's dad is a professor at Yale."

"Oh yeah...who?"

"Richard Gilmore. He teaches Economics."

"Yeah i know him and Emily. Their friends with my parents. My dad's name is Mitchum."

Steph and I look at each other. It's impossible. It can't be. "Huntzberger?"

He nods. "One and the same. Miss me?"

I hadn't seen him since 7th grade. His parents had sent him to boarding school. Last, I had heard he was in Switzerland. I hugged him. "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday. Dad said that I needed to quit goofing off with my friends."

"Yeah I know how that is." I say taking another sip of my drink.

"Rory...can we talk?" A voice said.

I turn to look, and I see Tristin standing beside me. "There's nothing to talk about."

He glances at Logan who looks at me. "Who's this? Your playboy of the week?" Tristin said.

"Tristin don't be an ass. Your drunk. Go home."

"We need to talk about earlier."

I finish my drink. "Okay. You wanna talk. Let's talk about the fact that you were supposed to give me a ride home and you blew me off and I had to walk the 5 miles home. Or how about the fact that you have cheated on me numerous times and then you act surprised that I break up with you when I catch you in the act. 3 days before cotillion!" I say as I feel tears start to run down my face and I turn away from him.

"I think it's time you leave." Logan says to Tristin. I feel Logan's hand on my shoulder. "Come on let me take you home."

"I have my car." I say.

"Good then I'll drive." he says taking my car keys.

Logan POV

I help Rory out to her car. I tell Collin to keep an eye on Stephanie. He was happy about that since he's always had a crush on her. We go over to the coffee bean so that she can try and sober up a little bit before I take her home. Her dad would be pissed if she came home drunk. I get her to a table before I go and order. When I come back she has her head on the table.

"Ror, you gotta drink this." I say.

She sits up and she looks at me. "How could I be so stupid?" she asks.

"You're not stupid. He is." I tell her. I hate to see her like this.

We drink four cups of coffee and catch up on the last four years. I tell her about the 7 different boarding schools that I went to and she tells me about the drama that is Hartford and Chilton.

"So, cotillion?" I say.

" yeah Tristan was supposed to go with me but obviously that's not happening." she says.

"I'll go with you." I say.

She looks up at me. "Really?"

"yeah."

"Thanks." She looks at her phone since its buzzing. "It's Steph." She says and answers it. "Hey." she listens. "Be there in 5." She hangs up and looks at me. "I should go. Steph's waiting. Come by tomorrow." She says writing her number on my coffee cup and she walks out.

I quickly put her number in my phone and then call Collin. "Hey where are you?"

"Just dropped Steph off at Rory's. Where are you?"

"The bean. Come pick me up." I say and hung up.

On the ride back to Madeline's Collin and I talked. "So, you're taking her to cotillion. Just like that." Collin said.

"Yes. Just like that." Collin glares at me as we walk into Madeline's now empty house. "Don't look at me like that." We flop onto the couch where Madeline and her friend Louise are watching a movie.

"What're you guys talking about?" Madeline asks.

"Huntz, is taking Rory to Cotillion." Collin says.

Madeline and Louise both snap their heads over to us with their mouths open.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rory POV

When I wake up the next morning turning my alarm off I see Steph pulling a pillow over her head. "Steph get up! We got school." I said. I get up and go take a shower. After my shower, I put my Chilton uniform on and by now Steph is up and dressed. She keeps extra clothes at my house for this reason (even though we are the same size). I grab my backpack and we go downstairs.

Mom, Dad and Gigi are in the dining room eating breakfast when we walk in and sit down. Esmeralda brings me and Steph a cup of coffee. Mom and Dad are reading the paper. Steph and I both look at each other. "Logan is gonna take me to cotillion." I say.

Dad looks up at me. Mom looks at him. "As in Huntzberger?" Mom says.

"Yeah. He's in town and said that he wouldn't mind doing it." I tell them.

Dad takes a drink of his coffee and says "I'll call your grandmother. Go to school."

When Steph and I get to my locker, there is a note sticking out. My name is written on the front. I recognize the handwriting immediately and stick it in my locker. As Steph and I walk to first period my phone vibrates. I pull it out of my jacket pocket and see that it's a text from Logan.

 _Logan_ : have a great day! See you later!

As we walk down the hall to class I quickly text back.

 _Rory_ : Thanks! Had fun last night!

I close my phone and put it back in my jacket. Hopefully he did too. First period was dull. Mr. Medina was going on about Shakespeare in preparation for our big test. Today was Friday and Cotillion being this weekend. I should have skipped today. Maybe Steph and I can ditch during lunch.

After class, Steph and I decide that we need coffee so we go to the quad (perks of private school). We get coffee and sit on a bench. "We should ditch." Steph says.

"Totally. We could go to the salon?" I say.

We walk to my car and head towards the salon. When we get situated at the salon I decide to text Logan.

 _Rory_ : Decided to ditch. Massive hangover.

A few minutes later...

 _Logan_ : Wanna grab lunch?

 _Rory_ : bringing Collin?

 _Logan_ : How is it that you still know me so well?

 _Rory_ : Because your you.

"Hey the boys wanna grab lunch?" I say to Steph.

"Logan and Collin?" she says.

"You are in big trouble." A voice says.

Steph and I look up. "Mom." I said. "What're you doing here?"

"Umm...Headmaster Charleston called and said that you two left school and hoped that you felt better because that would be the only reason that you would leave without a note." my mom said.

beep. beep. New Text.

I look at it quickly.

 _Logan_ : China Garden...half hour?

"Look kid. I get it. Cotillion weekend and your hungover from last night. I covered for you. Just make sure you pick your sister up. I texted her and told her to meet you around the corner from the school at 4. Don't come home smelling like alcohol. Dad'll be pissed. And invite Logan to dinner. And his friend...what's his name? The one that you two used to be friends with?"

"Collin." Steph said.

"yeah that one. And I assume you'll be there. right Stephanie?"

"Of course, Lorelai."

"Good. Enjoy your afternoon." Mom said and left. Hopefully we wouldn't run into my dad or my grandparents or Steph's parents.

"You know...sometimes she scares me." Steph says as we are leaving the Salon.

"You're not the only one." I said as I pulled out of the salon parking lot and headed towards China Garden. When we got there Logan and Collin were waiting for us in the parking lot. Steph was excited. She had liked Collin since middle school. She was sad when he left for boarding school. And Logan who knows? There has always been a connection, but I always thought that he looked at me like a sister. I guess time will tell. We are shown to a table and we all sit down. I look at Logan. "So, I told my mom about cotillion and she wants you guys to come to dinner tonight." I said.

Logan and Collin looked at each other like they could read minds. "Sure."

Lunch was amazing, and I had forgotten how much fun I used to have with Logan. "Listen I hate to eat and run but we gotta pick up my sister. But see you tonight?"

"Yeah." Logan said.

Steph and I headed back towards Chilton so that we could pick up Gigi. She climbed in the back seat.

"You need a bigger car." She said.

"You could always walk or take the bus." I said.

I look at Steph. "The bean?" She nods, and we decide to go through the drive thru since I didn't want to chance seeing Tristan. While we were waiting on our coffee my phone rang. I answered it. It was Logan.

"Hello?" I said.

"So, lunch was good." He said.

"Yeah it was. So, what you missed me so much that you couldn't wait till dinner?" The lady in the drive thru handed me our coffee and I head towards my house.

"Actually, I was wondering if maybe you and Steph wanted to go to a party after dinner. It's my buddy Finn's birthday and I really don't wanna go alone."

"I'll talk to Steph but sure." I said. I look said and hang up. "Party at Yale tonight. Logan and Collin want us to go."

"Sweet." Steph said.

"I hate you guys." Gigi said.

When we get to my house, mom was in the living room on the phone. Steph and Gigi go upstairs. I wait for mom to get off the phone. "Hi sweets." she says.

"Hi. They said yes. They'll be here." I tell her.

"Good."

"Umm...Mom?" She looks at me. "Logan invited me and Steph to go to a party with them tonight. It's at Yale."

"Rory, you know your dad's rules about parties." Mom takes a drink of her coffee. "And I'm sure you would crash at Logan's after the party, so you'll need to talk to your dad about that too."

"Fine. Is he in the study?" I ask, and she nods.

I get up and walk towards my dad's study. He's sitting at his desk, looking at some papers when I walk in. He looks up.

"Hey kiddo." He says.

"Hey dad. Can I talk to you?" I ask. I sit down in the chair across from him. "So, mom invited Logan and his friend Collin to dinner tonight, and after dinner there is a party at Yale." I said.

"You would be going with Logan and not just Steph?" Dad asked me.

"yes sir."

"And you would most likely stay at Logan's since there will be drinking?"

"most likely but I haven't asked."

"Fine. Go. Have fun."

"Thanks dad." I get up and go upstairs. Steph is in my room she has already changed. I walk over to my closet to look for an outfit to wear. My phone rings. I answer it. "Hello?" I say without checking the caller ID.

"Ror, can we talk?" Its Tristan.

"What do you want? I'm busy."

"I want to talk about us. I screwed up. I'm an idiot."

"Yeah...well...you screwed up for the last time." I said.

"Ror, please"

"Goodbye Tristan." I said and hung up. I looked at Steph. "He won't give up." She looks at me and shakes her head. I grab my jeans out of my closet and look for a shirt. I pull out a silky one-strap that dad had bought me when he went to Paris last year. I try to decide on my shoes. I end up grabbing my black stilettos. I put them on and walk into my bathroom. I touch up my makeup and fix my hair. When I come out of the bathroom there is a knock on my bedroom door. "Yes?" The door opens and I see Esmeralda.

"Miss Rory, your mother is asking for you and Miss Stephanie." She says.

I nod, and she closes the door. "Showtime." I grab my phone, ID, and keys and we head downstairs. "Mom."

"Rory, good. You look nice. But are you sure about the stilettos?" She asked me.

"Yes, they here yet?" She shakes her head. Steph and I both walk into the living room and Esmeralda brings out coffee. beep beep. I pull my phone out of my pocket and read the new text.

 _Logan_ : Sorry running late be there soon.

Mom walks in and joins us. Dad comes in a few minutes later after fixing himself a drink. We hear the doorbell a minute or two later, Logan and Collin walk into the living room.

"Sorry we're late." Logan says. Dad stands up and shakes his hand. "It's good to see you Mr. Hayden it's been a while."

"It has. Good to see you Logan." Dad looks at Collin. "Collins, how's your dad?"

"He's good sir. He told me to tell you to call him about a game of golf." Collin said.

"I'll do that. Please sit." They all sit. Dad looks at Logan again. "So, Rory says there's a party at Yale tonight."

"Dad..." I say.

"yes sir. A friend of ours" Logan says pointing to himself and Collin. "Is having a party for his birthday"

"Ah. And the girls would be staying with you since there's drinking?" dad says.

"yes sir. I wouldn't dare let anyone drink and drive."

"very well"

A few minutes later Esmeralda walks in. "dinner is served."

We all get up and walk into the dining room. I look at mom noticing that Gigi wasn't there. "Where's G?" I asked.

"She went to the movies with Allison."

Surely mom didn't believe that. Dinner was great. Logan charmed my dad and even made sure that my mom knew that he would be on time for Cotillion. After dinner, I told Logan that I had to grab my jacket and I ran upstairs.

LOGAN POV

"Mr. Hayden may I speak with you privately?" I asked. He nodded and led me to his study.

We sit down. "What can I do for you Logan?" He asked me.

"Mr. Hayden, I know that you have known me since I was a kid. I was wondering if I could have your permission to officially date Rory." I say.

He sits there for a minute before answering. "My concern Logan is that you're in college. However, I know that you would never let anything happen to my daughter."

"No sir. I would protect her with my heart." I tell him.

"Then yes. You have my permission."

"Thank you, Sir." I say. We make our way back to the living room.

RORY POV

Dad and Logan come back from the study a few minutes after I come back downstairs. "You guys ready to go?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. Everything okay?" I say looking at my dad. He nods his head. We walk out of the house. Steph rides with Collin in his car and Logan and I take my car. It wasn't a bad ride. I had made the trip with Grandma and Grandpa Gilmore, but for some reason Logan was quiet. "Hey are you okay? You've been really quiet since we left my house." I say.

"Yeah. I wanna ask you something." He said as we pull into Yale. "How would you feel about dating me exclusively?"

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" I asked, and he nodded. "But I'm in high school?"

"I know but Ror, you understand me. You understand the life that we've grown up in. Plus, I have feelings for you. I've liked you since 8th grade."

Wow. WOW! "Okay." Okay? That's all I can say?

"Really?" I nod. Why am I acting like this? I mean its Logan. I have known him my entire life. We get out of the car and head into the building to the party. We are greeted by a couple. "Finn!" Logan says. "Rory, this is my friend Finn and his girlfriend Rosemary. Guys this is my girlfriend Rory."

"Nice to meet you." I say.

"You too." Rosemary says.

"I think we're gonna get a drink." Logan says, and we make our way over to the bar. The party was cool until I saw a face that I didn't want to see.

Steph and I were standing in a corner talking and drinking while the guys caught up with their friends, when he walked up. "What're you doing here?" I said.

"My sister invited me." He said.

"Well go talk to someone else."

"But I miss you."

"Well go away because my boyfriend doesn't like you."

All of a sudden, I felt a hand on my back. "You heard her." Logan said. "How did you get into this party anyway?"

"my sister invited me." Tristan said.

The next thing I knew we were surrounded by Collin, Finn, and Rosemary.

"Tristan, what are you doing?" we all look at Rosemary. "He's my brother." She said.

"Well keep him away from me." I say. Rosemary looks at me confused. "He's my ex."

"Wait...are you the one that broke up with him in the bean?" I nod. "Tristan...NOW!" She says pointing to the door and they walk away.

Logan puts his arms around my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder. "You OK?" he asked.

"Better now that your here." I said.

He kissed my cheek. "You wanna get out of here?"

I nod. Logan grabs my hand and we walk out of the party. Rosemary stops us. "Rory, I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way my brother treated you." Rosemary said.

"Its not your fault. But maybe you can talk some sense into him and get him to leave me alone." I say.

"I will try."

Logan and I leave and walk over to his dorm. He and Collin are roommates. I take my jacket off and lay it in the chair. Logan sits on the couch and motions for me to join him. "Thanks for coming with me tonight." he says.

"It wasn't a big deal. I just wished Tristan hadn't showed up." I say.

"Me too." He says pulling me into his lap and kisses me.

We are interrupted when my cell rings. Its Steph. It must be important or else she wouldn't call. "I'm sorry." I answer it. "Steph?"

"Can you come get me?" she asks.

I sit up. "What's wrong?" Logan looks at me concerned.

"It's Collin. Andrew showed up after you left professing his undying love for me. I told him I didn't care and when I went to find Collin he was in the corner making out with some red head."

"Damn Steph. Yeah be right there." I say and hang up. "We gotta get Steph." We get up and grab our jackets.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"Okay so Andrew, Steph's ex showed up professing his love for Steph and apparently Collin saw. Well when she went to find Collin he was making out with a red head in the corner." I tell him.

"Idiot." He grabs my hand as we walk out of his building. "Just so you know, that will never be me."

I look at him and smile. "I know."

We make our way back over to where the party was, and Steph and Collin are standing out front arguing. "Do you remember how to get back to my dorm?" Logan asks. I nod. He hands me his keys. "I'll meet you back there. I'm gonna knock some sense into this idiot." he says. he walks over, and grabs Collin and they walk away.

Steph walks over to me and we lock arms walking back toward Logan's dorm. We see a coffee cart. "2 please." I tell the guy. I look at Steph. "What was going on when we walked up?"

"So, after I saw Collin I went to get a drink at the bar and he saw me. He came over figuring that I had seen him with the girl." We pay for the coffee and start walking again. "He starts trying to apologize. Saying that he saw me with Andrew and thought that I was trying to make him jealous. I tried to explain. I tried to tell him about Andrew. And then..." Steph says, stopping.

"What?!" I say, stopping in front of Logan's building.

"I might have blurted out that I have liked him since middle school and that I thought he felt the same way."

"Wow..." Tonight had become a night of confessions. "Then what?"

"Then Logan came up and dragged him away."

We walk into Logan's building and see a blonde girl standing in front of Logan's door. "Hi." we say to the girl.

She turns toward us. "Rory?" she says.

I look at her and then it hits me. "Honor?" I throw my arms around her in a big hug.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" She asks Me the three of us walk into Logan's dorm and we sit down on the couch and I explain about Madeline's party and everything since. I leave out the part about Logan asking me to be his girlfriend. "Where is he now?"

"Collin was being an idiot so they are walking around and he's trying to knock some sense into him." I tell her.

"Wow."

"Yeah." Me and Steph say at the same time.

Suddenly the door opened and there was Logan and Collin. Collin looked at Steph and pointed to his room for her to follow. She got up and followed. Logan took his jacket off and laid it in the chair, turning to notice his sister. "What are you doing here?" He asked her.

Honor stood up. "Dad sent me."

This is obviously a family thing. "Logan, I'm just gonna..." I said, and he pointed to his room. I walked in there and sat on his bed.

LOGAN POV

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Dad sent me. Said you wouldn't take his calls." Honor said.

"What does he want?" I sit on the couch and look at her.

"He and mom got the DAR program for cotillion this weekend and were surprised to see your name as Rory's escort."

"Well its none of their business." I stand up and pour myself a scotch.

"This is me your talking to, not mom and dad. Your forgetting that I know that you have been in love with her since you were 14."

"Yes Honor. Other than my friends you know me better than anyone. You know all my secrets. Message received. You can go."

"Fine. There's a family dinner tomorrow. Mom said that your presence is mandatory. 6 o'clock. Bye Logan." She said and left.

I take a drink of my scotch. Honor was right. I had been in love with Rory since I was 14. She never acted her age and she was smarter than any girl I knew. I finish my drink and walk into my room to find Rory sitting on my bed. "Hey." I said, closing the door behind me.

She smiles. "So... crazy night." She says.

"Yeah." I say sitting next to her on the bed.

"Everything ok? You seem upset."

I look at her. She's so beautiful and smart. I don't want to mess any of this up especially since Tristan broke her heart. And I don't want to scare her away. I put my arm around her and pull her close kissing her. When we pull apart, I say "Yeah. I'm okay."


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I'm working on getting all of the chapters edited and re-uploaded for you guys. Hopefully I can get it done before the end of the weekend.

Chapter 2

RORY POV

When I woke up the next morning, Logan had his arms wrapped around me. I laid there thinking about everything that had happened in the last 48 hours. I was laying there when my phone started vibrating. It was my mom. I grabbed my phone and walked into the common room. "Hey mom." I said. She was crying. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Rory, it's your dad." She said.

"What happened?"

"He's been in an accident. You need to come."

I get the hospital information from her and then I go wake Logan up. "Logan, wake up. I need my keys."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's my dad. I have to get back to Hartford."

He gets up and puts some clothes on. "I'll go with you." He says. We walk out into the common room. I grab my jacket. Logan's writing a note I'm assuming that it's to let Collin know what's going on, and to make sure that he gets Steph home. He grabs his jacket and we walk out the door.

The ride back to Hartford is quiet. I don't know what to say. The only thing I could think about is my dad. When we get to the hospital, we walk through the emergency room entrance and try and find my mom. Instead we find Grandma Francine and Gigi. Gigi runs over and hugs me. We walk over to where Grandma is sitting. "Hi Grandma. We got here as soon as we could. Where's mom?" I said.

"She's in the back with your dad and Grandpa. There prepping him for surgery." Grandma said.

"Gigi, why don't we go find some coffee for everyone?" Logan says. Gigi grabs onto him and they walk away.

"How bad is it?" I ask.

"Collapsed lung, 3 broken ribs." Grandma says.

"Holy crap." I said. I sit down next to Grandma. Mom and Grandpa come out a few minutes later. Logan and Gigi return a few minutes after that. Logan hands everyone a coffee and sits next to me. A little while later, the doctor comes out and tells us that the surgery went well, and that Dad should be able to go home in a few days.

"Rory, can you take your sister home?" Mom asked.

"Yeah sure thing." I say.

"And call Grandma. Get her to make sure that everything is ready for tomorrow. See if Grandpa can stand in for Dad."

"Absolutely." I say hugging my mom. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will sweets." She looks at Logan. "Take care of my girls."

"I will." Logan says.

We walk out to my car and get in. Logan drives to my house. I call Grandma Emily and relay mom's messages. Grandma tells me that she will take care of everything. By the time I get off the phone, Gigi has gone upstairs. Logan and I sit on the couch in the living room. A few minutes later, Esmeralda brings out a tray of coffee for us. I lay my head against Logan's shoulder. "Thanks for being here today." I say.

"I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else." Logan says. I kiss his cheek. "So, did you tell Honor about us?"

"No. I wasn't sure if you wanted me to. I just told her that we had been hanging out and that you were going with me to cotillion." I looked at him confused. "Why is something wrong?"

"My parents want me to come to dinner. My mom somehow saw the program for cotillion and now she is asking 5 million questions."

"Sounds like that will be a fun night." I say.

"Not really. I hate having dinner with my family. My family isn't like yours. We don't talk or spend time together like yours does."

"My family is pretty great even if we did have a rough patch last year."

Logan looks at me confused. "What happened?" He finally asked.

"Mom and Dad were having some problems so they separated. After a few months, she found out that Dad was having an affair, so she went to Europe for a couple of months. Gigi and I kind of did our own thing and Dad worried a lot. When Mom came back she and Dad tried to fix things. I started to rebel a lot. Parties, drinking, staying out past curfew...you know."

"Wow." He said. "so, what changed?"

"Mom found out she was pregnant. She had a miscarriage. She was crushed. She was pretty sure that Dad was gonna leave but somehow because of the miscarriage they found their way back to each other. And somehow, I managed to slow down my rebellious acts, that's when Tristan and I started dating."

"Well his loss is my gain." Logan smiles.

I kiss him. "Absolutely."

LOGAN POV

When I get to my parents' house that night, I'm nervous. _Why I don't know?_ Francis the maid opens the door and lets me in. I make my way to the living room, where I found Honor, her boyfriend Josh, Grandad and Mom.

"Logan, your here." Mom says surprised.

"I was told that my presence was mandatory." I say fixing myself a drink. "Where's Dad, still at the office?"

"You know your father." she says as I sit on the couch across from Honor and Josh.

We all sit there for about ten minutes before Dad gets there. "Sorry I'm late everyone." Dad says. He fixes himself a drink and when he turns around he notices me. "Logan! Good to see you son." He says before he walks over and sits next to mom.

"Can someone tell me why I'm here? We don't do the family thing." I finally say.

"Logan, we hear that you're taking the Hayden girl to cotillion tomorrow?" My mother says.

"Yes, look, she and her boyfriend broke up a couple of days ago. Rory and I have been friends for years. It's not a big deal. And even if something more was going on... that's my business not yours. I'm done trying to let you set me up. She might be a few years younger, but that's my business. Think I'll skip dinner. Thanks." I say and get up and head to the front door. When I get in my car I text Rory.

 _Logan_ _: Dinner sucked! Can I come over?_

 _Rory: Sorry it sucked. Only if you bring coffee. Steph and Collin are on their way with movies._

 _Logan_ _: Be there in 10._

I pull out of my parent's driveway and go over to the bean. While I am waiting on the coffee I sense that someone is standing behind me. I turn around.

"You know, Rory likes her coffee black." Tristan says.

"I've known Rory longer than you. I was there the first time she drank it. I think that I know a little bit more about her than you do." I say.

"We'll see about that."

"Here you go Logan." Michelle, the Batista says.

I take the coffees. "Thanks Michelle. Say hi to your brother for me."

"Will do."

I turn to leave not even acknowledging Tristan. I leave the coffee bean and head towards Rory's house. I ring the doorbell. The maid answers. "They're in the living room." She says.

When I walk into the living room, Rory is on the phone, Collin and Steph are on one couch and Gigi is on the floor. I pass out the coffees.

RORY POV

"Yes Grandma. I know." I say to Grandma Emily for the 500th time during this conversation.

"Well, what about Logan's tux?" She asks me.

"Well he just walked in let me ask him." I say. Then I look at Logan. "Grandma wants to know about your tux?"

"Delivered to the club this afternoon." Logan says.

"He's sure?" She asks.

"Yes Grandma. I'm hanging up and I will see you in the morning." I hang up the phone before she has a chance to ask me anything else. We sit on the couch. I lay back against him. It's nice having him around with everything so crazy and my dad in the hospital. Gigi starts the movie and I decide to text mom and check in on dad.

 _Rory_ : Hey how's dad?

 _Lorelai_ : He's okay. Resting. How's everything there?

 _Rory_ : Fine. G is still freaking out a bit. but Logan, Steph and Collin are here and we're watching movies.

 _Lorelai_ : sounds fun. remember the rules.

 _Rory_ : movie rules or house rules?

 _Lorelai_ : Rory!

 _Rory_ : I know I know.

I close my phone and stick it back in my pocket. After the first movie, Gigi is passed out. I look over at Steph Collin are passed out as well. I look at Logan and he's staring at me. "I'm gonna head to bed. Early day tomorrow." I say.

"I'll walk you up." Logan says.

Logan and I get off the couch and he walks me upstairs. We stop in front of my bedroom door. "Thanks for being here tonight. It means a lot to me." I said.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He said and kissed my cheek. "See you in the morning." He turned and headed back downstairs.

I went in my room and changed into my PJs. I plugged my phone into the charger and climb into my bed making sure that my alarm was set for in the morning. We didn't have to be there till ten, but I needed time to get up, shower and drink a couple cups of coffee.

When my alarm went off the next morning, I got up and went downstairs. I didn't see Logan, but Steph and Collin were still asleep. I walked into the dining room where Esmeralda had already set out breakfast and coffee. Gigi was sitting eating breakfast and on her phone.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning." I said as I sat down and poured myself a cup of coffee. "Do you want to come to cotillion or do you want to go to the hospital with Dad?"

"What about mom?"

"She's going to cotillion. Public appearances."

"I'll go sit with dad."

"Okay. I have to go get ready. Mom will be here soon." I said. When I get back upstairs my phone is ringing. I pick it up and check the caller ID. Its Mom. "Hey Mom, I'm almost ready." I tell her.

"Rory, you're not going." She said.

"Why?"

"It's your dad. I already called Grandma. I need you to call Logan and tell him that the plans have changed then you your sister need to get up here."

"Okay mom." I hang up. I immediately call Logan while searching for clothes. I grab a pair of jeans and my Bangles T-shirt and lay them on my bed.

"Hey pretty girl" Logan said when he answered the phone.

"Hey." I say feeling sad. "I'm pulling out of cotillion. Something happened with my dad and my mom wants me and G at the hospital."

"Damn. Are you okay?"

"I don't know what I'm feeling right now. As soon as I find out what's going on I'll call you."

"Okay."

I hang up and quickly get dressed. I grab my black knee-high fuzzy boots. I throw my hair up in a ponytail and grab my blue jean jacket. I look for my keys since my wallet is already in my car. I take a deep breath and walk downstairs. Steph and Collin are drinking coffee.

"Hey G, why don't you go out to the car. I'll be right there." I tell her. When I hear the front door open and close I look at Steph. "Something happened with my dad. Mom pulled me out of cotillion she said she wants me and G at the hospital."

"Damn. Can I do anything?"

"Maybe you could bring some food by around lunch. I'll let you know. I gotta go." I walk out to my car and get in, knowing that G is gonna start asking questions. I start to pull out of the driveway.

"Where's your stuff?" G asked.

"Not going. Mom pulled me out." I said as I was driving down the road. When we stopped at a light I realized that I hadn't synced my phone to the phone system that Dad had installed. I quickly sync it and call Mom.

"Hi sweets." Mom said when she answered.

"Hey, we're on the way. You want anything?" I say.

"Just coffee."

"Okay, we'll be there soon." I hung up and went through the drive-thru at the Bean. After leaving the Bean, I made my way over to the hospital. When I got parked, I unplugged my phone and grabbed some cash and my Amex card out of my wallet (just in case) and locked my wallet in the glove box. I could tell that G looked sad. "You okay?" I asked her as we walked through the parking lot.

"Dad's getting worse, isn't he?" She asked me.

"I don't know. I hope not but honestly, I can't think of any other reason why mom would pull me out of cotillion at the last second." I tell her as we walk into the hospital. G and I put our phones on vibrate. As we get to the waiting room near Dad's room I see Mom, Grandpa Strobe, Grandma Francine and... Logan. Mom gets up and walks over to us and hugs us.

"My babies." She said. "Your dad had a rough night. He's having trouble breathing. They think that his lung collapsed again. He's in surgery now." Mom said. She looks at G. "Why don't you go sit with Grandma." G nods and walks away. Mom turns back to me. "After you called and said that you were on the way, Logan showed up with coffee and bagels said he wanted to be here for support." Mom said. "I think he loves you kid." She smiles.

I smile at Logan. I look at mom. "I've always loved him." I tell her.

"I love you kid."

"I love you too mom." I say and walk over to where Logan is sitting. He stands up and hugs me.

"Before you say anything, I wanted to be here. I wanted to be here for you, in case anything happened...good or bad." He says quietly. I look up at him and kiss him.

Only two words came out to mind. "Thank you." I said, and we sat down.

LOGAN POV

We're all sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. Steph and Collin have even joined us. We are waiting on the doctor to come out and tell us about Christopher's surgery. I look up just as the doctor comes out.

"Mrs. Hayden?" The doctor says.

Rory's mom, Lorelai stands up. "Yes?"

"The surgery was a success. There was a pinhole in his lung from yesterday, but we were able to get that fixed. If there aren't any more complications, he should be able to go home in a couple of days." The doctor says.

Rory turned to me and hugged me. "That's great when can we see him?" Lorelai asked.

"He's still gonna be out of it for a while. He's in recovery but once he's back in his room you can see him."

"Thank you." She said and the doctor left. Lorelai turned to the rest of the family and they all hugged. It amazed me that a family could be like this.

Rory looked at me. "He's gonna be okay." She said.

"That's great. I'm glad." I said. And I was. I knew that with Christopher getting better that Rory and I could spend more time together.

Several hours went by and everyone visited with Christopher. Christopher's parents had already left and took Gigi with them since she was tired of sitting at the hospital. Lorelai, Rory and I had gone to visit with him. Rory told him that she was gonna take off since she had a little bit of homework to do before she went to bed. Christopher told her that he loved her and that everything would be okay. He looked at me and said that he appreciated me being there.

As Rory and I were walking through the parking lot to her car I stopped. She noticed and turned around.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"It's nothing." I said.

"What?"

"It's just that aside from your dad being in the hospital and your idiot of an ex...this has been the perfect weekend. And I can't help but wonder where this leaves us." I said.

She looked up at me and kissed me. "You already asked me to be your girlfriend. New Haven isn't that far away. Plus, we have a half day on Friday so maybe I can come up and maybe spend the weekend?" She said.

"Sounds perfect."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

RORY POV

The next morning, when my alarm went off I got up and took a shower. Mom had stayed at the hospital with dad and G had stayed with Grandma Francine and Logan had gone back to Yale with Collin. I would pick Steph up on the way to school like I normally did and then we would stop at the Bean. I put my uniform on and scrunched my hair. I decided to text Logan hoping that maybe he didn't have an early class so that he would wake up to my text.

 _Rory: Thanks for this weekend. About to pick up Steph for school._

As I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs my phone rang. I looked at the Caller ID. It was Logan. "Good morning" I said as I answered.

"Good morning to you too. How's your dad?" He asked.

"Okay I think. Haven't heard from mom, but she knows that I'm usually busy before school." I said grabbing my stuff and heading out to my car.

"Sounds like a good day and I'll call you later." He said.

"Thanks. You too." I said and hung up. I got in my car and headed to Steph's house. When Steph got in the car she looked at me. "What!" I said.

"So... how was your night last night?" She asked me.

"It was fine. We left the hospital, grabbed some dinner, got coffee and then he had Collin pick him up." I told her.

"Sounds like fun."

"What gives?" I look at her as I pull into the coffee bean. "Did you do something dirty?" I ask. All she does is smile but it's her 'I did something slutty' smile. "Steph, tell me you didn't sleep with Collin?"

We pull up to the drive-thru window. "It's not like that." She says. The barista hands me our coffee. I pull away heading towards school. "He's not Andrew."

"Yes, I know. But it's...Collin." I say.

She glares at me. "And its Logan." She says.

"Touché." I pull into my parking spot in the Chilton Student parking lot. Steph and I head towards our lockers. Tristan is standing by my locker with coffee. "Move."

"Here. I wanted to apologize. Rosemary threatened to beat me senseless if I didn't quit bugging you and she said that she would call you to find out." Tristan said handing me the coffee.

"Thanks." I said. I grab what books I need and close my locker. Steph and I head toward our English class and take our seats. I pull my phone out of my jacket pocket to make sure that it's on vibrate. I find a text from my mom.

 _Lorelai: Dad's doing ok. might be able to come home day after tomorrow. Give G a ride home._

I quickly text back before Mr. Medina notices.

 _Rory: Glad Dad's okay. Might come by after school. Will get G._

I close my phone and stick it back in my pocket.

The day seemed to go by very slowly. Paris decided to be crazier than usual. Steph and I watched her throw herself at Andrew and Tristan. During lunch I pulled my phone out to check my messages. I had one from Logan.

 _Logan: Hope your day is going well. Can't wait to see you this weekend._

 _Rory: Day is pretty good. When I got to school, Tristan was waiting at my locker with coffee. Said Rosemary threatened him if he didn't leave me alone._

 _Logan: Do you want me to come beat him up? Cause I will._

 _Rory: No, it's all good. I'm not worried...besides I have you._

 _Logan: You have me and I'm not going anywhere._

 _Rory: Good. Gotta get to class._

I put my phone in my pocket. Steph and I walk over to the quad to grab a coffee before our next class. "So... I have to tell you something." I say after we order our coffee and I pay.

"What is it? You tell can me anything. You know that." Steph says.

"Logan and I are together."

"I figured. You guys were inseparable all weekend."

"Well since we have a half day on Friday, I'm gonna drive up to Yale and spend the weekend." I say as we walk towards class.

"I'm happy for you. You deserve it after everything that Tristan put you through." Steph said.

"Thanks." My afternoon classes seemed to go by fast. After school Steph and I make our way to my car to find G waiting for us. "Hey, do you want to go see Dad with me?" I asked G.

"No, I got a ton of homework and I hate sleeping at Grandma's. I just wanna go home." G says.

I nod my head. Steph had agreed to go with me and then we would grab dinner after. When we got to my house, G went straight to her room and Steph and I went to mine to change clothes. I stopped by G's room to tell her that we were leaving. When we got into my car I synced my phone and pulled out of the driveway. I stopped by the coffee bean and then we headed towards the hospital. We ended up stuck in traffic. And I was missing Logan. I hadn't heard from him since lunch. Traffic was starting to move slowly when my cell rang. I looked at the caller ID. It was Grandma Emily. "Ugh." I said to Steph before answering it. "Hello?" I said.

"Rory?" Grandma said.

"Yes, hi grandma."

"Rory dear, are you free for dinner on Friday?" Grandma asked me.

"Actually Grandma, I'm gonna be out of town." I tell her.

"Really? Where are you going?"

"My friend Steph and I are going to visit some friends at Yale." I say looking at Steph.

"Oh, alright then."

"Is something wrong Grandma?" I say as I pull into the parking garage at the hospital.

"Well, it's just that you don't come over anymore and your grandfather and I miss you." She said.

I let out a sigh as I pull into the parking spot. "How about this, I will come over for dinner tomorrow. I don't have too much going on tomorrow. Is that okay?" I say.

"That sounds lovely dear. We'll see you at 7?"

"Okay Grandma. Bye." I say and hang up. I turn the car off and unplug my phone. I make sure that I have my phone and keys before locking the car. We make our way into the hospital and to Dad's room. Steph sits in a chair just outside of the door. When I walk in Mom is sitting in a chair beside the bed. I hand her a coffee. "Here mom." I say.

"Thanks, hun. G didn't wanna come?" She asks.

"She said that she had a lot of homework and that she hates sleeping at Grandma's." I tell her.

I look over and Dad is starting to wake up. "Hey kiddo." He says.

"Hey dad. How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Better. Their talking about letting me go in a day or two."

"That's great Dad." I pull up a chair beside Mom and sit down. "Can I talk to you guys about something?" I ask my parents mainly looking at my dad.

"Of course, kid. You know you can talk to us about anything." My dad said.

"Okay, here it is, Logan asked me to be his girlfriend. And I know what you guys are gonna say. He's older and he's in college. But here's the thing...I have liked Logan since we were kids. He was the first guy that I ever had a crush on." I tell them.

"Kid, listen to me before you say anything else. Logan came to me and asked me if he could date you. It's all good, kid." My dad says.

"Really?"

"Really." Mom says.

"And you guys trust me, and you trust him?" They both nod. "Okay, because we have a half day on Friday and I wanna go see him at Yale this weekend."

They both sit there quiet for a minute looking at each other. "Its fine." My dad says. "Hey Ror -" my dad starts to say as I get up.

"Yeah dad?"

"You look happier than I've seen you in a while."

"I am." I tell him.

LOGAN POV

I hadn't talked to Rory since lunch and I was hoping that everything was okay. I would have to find Rosemary at some point and thank her. She did me a huge favor by talking to that punk. I hated that he had taken Rory a coffee this morning, but there was nothing that I could do about that. The afternoon had passed pretty quickly, and I had grabbed a pizza after classes because I had a paper to write, hoping that Rory would be coming up for the weekend. Hopefully, she would call me when she got home.

RORY POV

When we left the hospital, Steph and I went to the new Thai restaurant that opened not too long ago. I was thinking about Logan. I missed him. I knew that it was gonna be hard, but I felt like we could make it work. After dinner, I dropped Steph off at home before going home myself. I had some homework to do before bed, but I wanted to call Logan before I did. When I got upstairs, I changed into my pjs and sat on my bed to call him.

"Hello beautiful." He said when he answered.

"Hi. I miss you." I said as I could feel tears start to run down my face.

"Babe, what's wrong? Are you crying?"

"Yes...no... maybe"

"Talk to me."

"It's just...my dad's doing better which is good...but I talked to him tonight about us and he told me that I looked happier than he has seen me in a while and it made me realize that I forgot to tell you something...well not really forgot but with everything else that's been going on..." I said realizing that I was rambling.

"Just tell me."

"Okay so back before Christmas, Headmaster Charleston called me into his office and told me that by the end of the year I would have enough credits to graduate early...as in this year." I tell him.

"Babe that's great. Have you been applying to colleges? Have you really thought about it I mean?"

"Yeah. I mean of course I applied to all the Ivy Leagues and I got early admission for Yale."

Logan didn't say anything at first. _Does he not want me to go to school with him?_ "That's great babe. When do you start?" He said.

"Two weeks. Dad's getting me am apartment near campus cause student housing is full. Are you happy?"

"Am I happy? Of course. You just told me that all I have to do is get through two weeks and then I get to see you every day. But-"

"But what?"

"How is early admission gonna affect your Chilton classes?"

"It won't. Headmaster Charleston is gonna let me email my coursework in and all I have to do is come back for midterms and finals."

"That's great. I guess we need to celebrate this weekend."

"Yeah I guess. Listen text me or call me in the morning I got homework to do."

"Alright. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." I said and hung up. I put my phone on charge and worked on my homework.

The next morning when I got up I thought about the day. Tonight, I would be having dinner with the Gilmores. Tonight, at dinner I would be telling them about Yale. I knew it would make them happy. When dad and I had first talked about college, we talked about his time at Princeton. He said that my destiny was there, but I didn't believe in destiny. And when the letter from Yale came I was scared to tell him. Not to mention the fact that when it came, Logan and I weren't even together at the time. But now it seemed all the more reason to go. The day went by fast. Logan called me on the way to school telling me again that he was proud of me. We texted during lunch and then I talked to him on my way to the hospital to see Dad. G still didn't want to go see Dad, so she decided to take the bus. After visiting Dad, I felt better about everything. Mom decided to ride home with me since she would need her car tomorrow anyway because Dad was coming home. When we left the hospital, we went by the Coffee Bean. Mom decided that she wanted to go in. Said she had seen nothing but the inside of the hospital for three days.

When we walked in she froze. "Oh no!" she said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That's Shira Huntzberger over there."

"Well whatever you do don't mention anything about me and Logan. I don't think he's told her yet."

"Gotcha. Go order." Mom said. I walked over to the counter and gave Kristen our order.

"Are you kidding me!" I heard mom yell. _Oh no!_ I ran over there.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked.

Mom leaned closer to Shira. "Not that I'm saying that they are but if they were, it's not your place. And he agreed to go with her because her piece of shit boyfriend at the time was useless. And finally, the only reason that she pulled out at the last minute was because Christopher was in emergency surgery." Mom said as she turned around and walked out.

I walked back to the counter. "Thanks Kristen. You're a life saver." I said.

"No problem." She said

I walked out to my car and got in. "Mom what happened?"

"Shira pushed my buttons...talking about how Logan would never date a girl like you and that it was pathetic to wait till 3 days before cotillion to look for an escort just to back out at the last second."

"I'm so sorry mom." I said and pulled out of the parking lot. As soon as I got out of the parking lot my phone rang. Logan's name flashed across the screen. "Hey." I said feeling bummed.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

" _your_ mother told _my_ mother that you wouldn't date a girl like me and that I was pathetic when it came to the cotillion situation."

"I'm sorry. My mother is a piece of work. Apologize to your mom for me." Logan said.

"Honestly, I really don't think mom's that worried about it. It's just that she's been stuck in the hospital with dad for 3 days." I said as I pulled into our driveway.

"As long as you're sure?"

"Yep. I gotta get ready for dinner. Call you after." I said and hung up.

"You tell him about Yale?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah. Told him last night. He keeps telling me that he's happy and proud." Mom and I get out of the car and head inside.

"That's an awesome guy, you got there." Mom said when we stepped inside.

I head upstairs to take a shower and get ready for dinner. I walk over to my closet. I find my strapless black cocktail dress and put it on. I grab my black stilettos and sit them by my bed. I go into the bathroom and put my makeup on and fix my hair. When all of that is done, I grab my shoes and walk downstairs. Mom is sitting on the couch. I sit beside her and put my shoes on. I kiss her and tell her bye. I grab my phone and keys and walk out the door.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Rory POV  
When I get to my grandparents' house, I ring the doorbell. The maid opens the door and tells me that they are in the living room. Grandma is making drinks.

"Hi Grandma." I say.

"Rory, good your here." Grandma says handing me a club soda. I sit on the couch. "Your grandfather will be down in a minute."

"Good because I have some really good news." I tell her as Grandpa is coming down the stairs.

"Hello Rory." He said grabbing his drink and then sitting in his chair.

"Hi Grandpa. So, I have some news. You know I've been trying to take extra classes so that I can graduate early. Well, the headmaster calls me into his office a month or so ago to tell me that I have earned enough credits to graduate this year." I say.

"Rory, that's wonderful." Grandma says.

"I knew you could do it!" Grandpa said.

"There's more. Back before Christmas, I applied for dual enrollment and when I got accepted I applied for early admissions for Harvard, Princeton and Yale for the spring quarter." At this point Grandma and Grandpa are both staring at me. "I got into Yale. I start in 2 weeks."

At this point, they are both jumping up and down they are so excited. The rest of dinner went by quickly. I told them that I would skip coffee and dessert because I was meeting Steph. When I got to the Bean, Steph was waiting in the back corner. We talked about Yale and my apartment. I told Steph that my dad had gotten me a two bedroom in case she wanted to come stay this summer. Steph was sad that I was leaving but she was happy for me at the same time. I told her about Mom's confrontation with Logan's mom. When I left the Bean, I went straight home. When I pulled into the driveway, I saw the lights still on, so I figured Mom was still waiting up to hear about dinner. When I walked in, I sat my keys on the table by the front door. "Mom?"

"Living room." She said.

I made my way to the living room. When I walked in I saw the best surprise in the world. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"My classes got canceled for tomorrow. Plus, I missed you." Logan said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ror, I called the headmaster and told him your dads coming home tomorrow and that he wanted you and G to be here when he got home so he's giving you a free pass. Goodnight." Mom said. Then she looked at Logan. "Guest room."  
He nodded. When Mom was out of the room, he leaned down and kissed me. "Happy surprise?"

"Absolutely." I said pulling him onto the couch with me. We sat there on the couch and Logan held me. I felt so safe when I was with him. Everything was perfect when we were together.

The next morning, Logan and I had breakfast together before we had to go pick Dad up. Mom said that we didn't have to go but Logan and I wanted to. G decided that she didn't want to go to the hospital with the rest of us. Something was going on with her and I needed to find out what it was. When we got to the hospital, dad was ready to go. He was even yelling at the nurses until he saw Logan.

"Logan! Did you come to take me home?" Dad said.

"Absolutely. Even brought two of your girls with me." Logan said with his hand on the small of my back.

"Where's G?" Dad asked.

"She didn't wanna come." Mom told him.

"Dad, I think that there is something that I need to tell you. I think that there is something going on with G. She won't hardly talk, and I was kind of scared to say anything but-" I said.

"But what Ror?" Dad said.

"She's been skipping classes." I told him and Mom.

"Get me home now!" Dad said.

"Chris, calm down! There must be a reason." Mom said.

"Well let's get home so we can find out."

We get Dad in the car and head home. When we get in the house we get him situated on the couch. G was nowhere in sight. "Georgia Isabelle Hayden! Get down here right now!" Dad yells.

I lean over to Logan and whisper, "This isn't gonna be pretty."

G comes running down the stairs a few minutes later. "Hey dad. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"What is going on?" Dad asked her.

"What are you talking about?" G said.

"We hear that you have been skipping classes." Mom said.

G turns and looks at me. "You sold me out?"

Now she was mad. "Hey, you're the one that ditched. You think that I didn't notice? Or what about the headmaster?" She stares at me. Oh well. She started this and I'm gonna finish it. "How do you think I felt when I got called into his office and got asked if you were feeling okay?" I say. At this point I feel Logan's hand on my shoulder. "Your screwing with your education and that makes us all look bad!" I yell at her.

"Ror! That's enough!" my dad yells.

I turn around and walk out the back door, slamming it behind me. I walk over to a chair near the pool house and sit down. A minute later, Logan comes out and sits in front of me. "I'm sorry about that." I say.

"It's ok. Honor and I have our moments too." He says. "But are you okay?"

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. "Yes, I'm okay. I just wanna get through the next day a half and then I'm all yours for the whole weekend."

Logan and I sat there for about ten minutes before Mom stuck her head out the door. "Ror, your dad wants you." She said.

Logan stands up holding his hand out and I take it, leading me back inside to talk to my Dad. Logan and I sit on the couch across from him and Mom is sitting in one of the chairs. G is nowhere in sight. "Ror, I'm sorry I yelled at you." My Dad says as Esmeralda brings in coffee. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I know that over the last couple of days a lot has fallen to you with your Mom being at the hospital with me." Dad says.

I take a drink of my coffee. "It's okay. I'm just worried about her." I tell him.

"I know. That's why she's going to boarding school. It's been building for a while, and your Mom and I think it's for the best." Dad said.

"Wow."

"Yeah." Mom says.

"Logan, I wanna thank you for helping out while I was in the hospital. It means a lot." Dad said to Logan.

"Your welcome, Sir. There's no place I would rather be." Logan says.

The four of us sit there for a while and drink our coffee. Finally, Dad looks at me and says, "Ror, the keys to your apartment are on my desk. The lease is signed. It's yours till you graduate."

"Thanks Dad. When can I go shopping for furniture?" I ask him.

"Whenever you want. Just coordinate with your Mom on deliveries, so she can be there."

I jump up and hug him. "Thanks." I look at Logan. "Wanna go shopping?"

He nods. A short while later, Logan and I are at a furniture store in the middle of Hartford. I pick out my kitchen table with 4 chairs, my couch and loveseat. A coffee table, my bedroom furniture, the furniture for the spare room and also the balcony furniture. Once we're done shopping, we decided to get something to eat at China Garden. It was nice having Logan around all day. Then it hit me, I realized that when I move to New Haven that it will be like this every day. I could get used to this. After dinner, we met up with Steph at the coffee bean. We told her about the furniture since she would most likely be living with me this summer. After 3 cups of coffee, I told Steph that I would see her in the morning and we head back to my house. Logan and I sat in the car for what seemed like forever making out. When we finally broke apart for air he told me that he had to get back to Yale. As I went to get out of the car, Logan stopped me.

"I'll see you Friday." I smiled.

The next day and a half went by quick. Steph decided that she wanted to go with me to New Haven. So, when school let out at lunch on Friday Steph and I went to my house to change. I told Steph that we would shop when we got there. We went downstairs to tell my parents that we were leaving. Dad was on the couch.

"Hey dad. We're heading to New Haven." I said.

"Okay Ror. Your mom said to tell you that your stuff was delivered this morning."

"Thanks Dad."

"And Headmaster Charleston said that you can pick up your assignments and all Monday morning."

"Okay Dad. Tell mom that I'll call her later." I told him, and Steph and I walked out the door. When I got in my car, I sync my phone to the audio system like I always did. Steph and I stopped by the Bean and then we were on the road.

"What time are you meeting up with Logan?" Steph asked.

"We are meeting up for dinner. Wanna come? Collin's coming." I said.

"Sure. But you realize that we need clothes."

"I know. Dad said that Mom went and bought some so the closets are probably full."

A little while later, I was getting off the interstate at the New Haven exit when my phone rang. It was Mom. "Hey mom." I said when I answered.

"Hey sweets. Where are you?" She asked.

"Getting off the interstate. Where are you?"

"Finishing up at your apartment. Your closets are full of clothes." Mom said. I looked at Steph and mouthed "Told ya".

"Thanks Mom. Start coffee please. We're pulling in." I said and hung up. I parked in my designated parking spot then Steph and I went up to my apartment. When we walked in, it was better than I had pictured it. Mom had gotten everything set up for me. "Mom, we're here." I yelled.

Mom came from the hallway. "Hi hun. Coffee's ready." She said as we walked into the kitchen. "Okay so, I got everything put up for you. Clothes, dishes etc. I even bought you some groceries."

"Thanks Mom." I said hugging her.

She pulled two keys out of her pocket and laid them on the counter. "Okay so, your dad and I are proud of you, if you don't already know. We had extra keys made. We each have one, there's one for Steph and one for...Logan." I stared at her. They made Logan a key to my apartment. "For whenever. We aren't trying to rush you guys, but your Dad thinks its gonna happen."

"Thanks Mom." I say handing Steph her key.

"Okay. I'm gonna go. I'm sure you guys have plans."

"Okay Mom bye." I say as my Mom heads out the front door. I grab the other key and stick it in a drawer. I look up at Steph, who is pouring us each a cup of coffee. "Okay, so your room is at the end of the hall. Whenever you bring your car, your spot is 6." I say. She hands me my coffee and takes off down the hallway to check out her room. I walk into the living room and sit on my couch. I pull my phone out of my pocket and scroll through my contacts until I find Logan's number.

"Hey" He says when he answers.

"Hey. So, I'm here." I say.

"Where is here, exactly?"

"My apartment."

"Awesome. Want me to come over?"

"I thought you had a mid-term?"

"Already took it. I took it yesterday. I wanted to have nothing on my schedule when you got here."

"Great. Come over then. I'll text you my address. "I said before I hung up. I quickly text him the address. "Steph, Logan's on his way over."

"Cool. I'm gonna take a shower." She said.

Ten minutes later, I heard the intercom. "Miss Hayden? This is Mark from downstairs. A Logan Huntzberger is here to see you."

"Send him up." I said. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. I open it. There he is. Even though it has only it has only been a day and a half since I have seen him, I still missed him. "Hi" I said.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him and kissed me. When we pulled apart he said, "Hi."

Once he's inside my apartment I close the door. "So, this is it." I say.

"It's awesome, Babe." He says as we walk into the kitchen and I pour him a cup of coffee and hand it to him. "Thanks." he said taking it. "So, dinner..."

"Who all's coming?"

"Me, you, Steph, Collin, Finn and Rosemary."

"Sounds good." I say leaning close to him and I kiss him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Logan stands there for a minute. "I love you." Wow. There it is. "I know that we haven't been dating long, but Rory, I've liked you since we were kids." I grab him and kiss him. When I pull back, he's staring at me. "Please say something."

"I love you too." Maybe Dad was right. Maybe I should give Logan the key. Yes, I should. "I have something for you. I was gonna wait until the right time, but you just made it the right time." I open the drawer and pull the key out. I hold it up. "My Dad made me a key to give you when I felt ready." I say holding it out for him.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

I nod my head. "I mean I'm not ready to live together but I want you to have it. Use it...don't use it. Your choice."

He leans down and kisses me. "Thank you."

"I gotta go change." I say walking towards my room. I shut the door behind me. I stand in front of my closet looking through my clothes. I find a strapless black dress. It has a note attached.

 _"Wear this tonight with the black Jimmy Choo's. Hair down...straight"_

Mom she always knows. I say to myself. I quickly get dressed and straighten my hair. As I'm finishing, there is a knock on my door. "Yeah." The door opens and its Steph.

"How does your mom do it?" Steph says.

I turn and look at Steph. Mom had picked out the same dress only it was red with red Jimmy Choo's. "It's a gift. You ready?" Steph nods. We walk out to my living room. Logan is standing there staring.

"You...look...amazing..." He says walking up to me and kissing me.

When I pull back, I say "Thanks. We should go." 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Logan POV

When we get to the restaurant, Collin, Finn and Rosemary are waiting for us. I see Collin staring. I turn around to see what he is staring at. Its Steph. Rory and I sit down. I place my hand on Rory's knee and she turns and smiles at me. We order champagne.

"So, Rory joining us permanently?" Finn asks.

"That's what they tell me." Rory says taking a drink of her champagne.

My phone starts buzzing. _It's my dad._ "I'll be back." I tell Rory. I get up and walk outside to answer it. "Hi Dad."

"Logan! Your mother has heard from Francine Hayden that you are dating her granddaughter." Dad says.

"Yes." _What is he getting at?_

"Bring her to dinner."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"Exactly what I said. Dad you saw how Mom reacted about cotillion. I'm not gonna subject her to that. I have to go." I say and hang up. I go back in to the table. Rosemary and Steph are arguing. I look at Rory. "What happened?"

Rory leans over to whisper. "Rosemary let it slip that her and Collin hooked up once. Steph is pissed."

"You need to learn to keep your legs closed" Steph says.

"Maybe you should open yours a little more." Rosemary says.

"I'm leaving." Steph says getting up from the table and leaving.

I look at Collin. Rory looks at me and then Collin. "Go after her." Rory says to Collin. Collin gets up and runs after Steph.

I take a sip of my drink. Dinner was a little awkward after that. After dinner, and a few drinks Rory and I decide to walk back to her apartment since it's not far.

"Thanks for dinner." She says.

"Sorry about Rosemary. Sometimes she just doesn't know when to shut up." I say.

"Must be a family trait."

When we get to her building we stop. I had planned to just drop her off and see her tomorrow after what happened at dinner figuring that Steph would need her. But instead she grabs my hand and we walk inside and catch the elevator.

RORY POV

Once we are in the elevator, I knew that I needed a plan. I wanted him to stay with me, but I wasn't sure if he wanted to. When we stepped off the elevator, I looked in my purse for my keys. I pulled them out and unlocked the door.

"So..." He said

"So..." He leaned down and kissed me. "Are you staying or going?" I said. He kissed me again.

"Staying." I grabbed his hand and we walked into the apartment. He closed the door behind him. We both turned and saw Steph sitting on the couch with a pint of ice cream. "Oh no." I turned to Logan. "Coffee?"

"Yeah." He walks into the kitchen and I walk into the living room and sit on the couch next to Steph. "Hey." I say, sitting my keys and purse on the coffee table.

"Hey." Steph says. "I'm sorry if I ruined dinner." I grab the ice cream and sit it on the coffee table.

"You didn't ruin anything. Rosemary should have kept her mouth shut."

"Yeah, I talked to Collin. He said that he didn't mean for it to happen. He blamed it on the alcohol."

Logan hands me and Steph a cup of coffee. I look up at him. "Thanks." I say.

Steph realizes that Logan is standing there. "Collin's an idiot." Logan says, we both look at him. "I've known him my entire life, but when it comes to you he's an idiot." Me and Steph look at each other confused.

"What are you talking about?" We both ask him.

"Collin's been in love with Steph since Kindergarten." Logan says.

Steph stands up. "Seriously?" Logan nods. "I have to talk to him." Steph bolts towards the front door.

"Umm Steph..." She turns and looks at me. I point at her pjs.

"Right." She runs to her room to change and then is running out the front door.

Logan sits on the couch next to me. "So… where were we?" He asked.

I grabbed his tie and pulled him closer kissing him. When we pull apart, I smile and said, "I was about to ask you of you wanted to stay with me tonight?"

"I'd love to." He said.

The next morning, I woke up to a loud knocking at my front door. I rolled over to see Logan still sleeping. I got up to go answer it closing my bedroom door behind me. I open the door. "I was asleep...which means that I haven't had coffee yet..." I said before realizing who was standing in my doorway. "What are you doing here?" It was Rosemary.

She hands me a cup of coffee. "I came to apologize to you and Stephanie. I have coffee for her too." She said. I open the door to let her in.

"I don't think she's here." I said. We sit in the living room.

"Finn told me that I was a real bitch last night. I didn't mean to cause problems." She said.

"I get it, I do. You gotta understand though... Colin, Stephanie, Logan and I ... have known each other since diapers. Our parents are friends. Colin and Stephanie...it's been building for a long time. Just like me and Logan." She smiles a little. "I'll tell her you came by. Next time call first."

"Sure thing." She says as I walk her out. I shut the door and make my way back to the bedroom. Fortunately, Logan is still asleep. I lay back down, and it doesn't take me long to fall back asleep. When I wake back up its to the sound of my phone ringing. I reach over picking it up, opening it and putting it to my ear. "Whoever this is it better be good." I say.

"Morning sweets." It was Mom. Logan turns over and grunts. "What was that?"

"A grizzly bear." I say getting up and walking to the kitchen to make coffee.

"Is Logan asleep in your bed?"

"Yes." I say starting the coffee pot.

"Did you-"

"Mom! No!"

"Okay okay. So, Grandma Francine wants you and Logan to come to dinner."

"No."

"Rory."

"No Mom. Logan and I both know how this works. We go to dinner and the next thing you know China patterns are being picked out. No."

"Fine." I pour myself a cup of coffee. "So how was dinner?" Mom asks. I tell her about Rosemary, Steph and Collin. "Wow some dinner."

"Yeah." Logan walks out of the bedroom. "Gotta go Mom. See you tomorrow" I hang up. "Morning." I say.

"Morning." He says. I kiss him and fix him a cup of coffee. "Did you call me a grizzly bear?"

"Yes, I did." I say as we sit on the couch.

"Uh huh. And that was your Mom on the phone?" I nod. "Uh huh. Okay. I'm just gonna go pick out my headstone now?"

I grab his arm. "Its fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He smiles at me. "I gotta go home, shower and change clothes but I'll be back later."

"Okay."

Logan leaves and a little while later Steph shows up. She tells me about her conversation with Collin and that they are going to try dating. I told her that it was bound to happen once they admitted their feelings for one another. I tell her about Rosemary coming by and my phone call with my Mom. I decide to take a shower and get dressed. I'm standing in front of my closet and I grab a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Something casual. I looked in the bottom of my closet for shoes and I grab a pair of tennis shoes when my door opens. I look up to see Logan. "Hey."

"Hey." He says. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt. I finish putting my shoes on. "Lunch?"

"Yeah. What ya got in mind?"

"Thought we'd go to the pub. They have really good burgers."

"Sounds good."

LOGAN POV

When Rory and I got done with lunch at the pub, we headed to my apartment to look at the paper and see if anything was going on. We were surprised to see my dad.

"Dad." I said.

"Logan. Miss Hayden it's been a while." Dad said.

"Please call me Rory."

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well your ignoring our request for dinner and I hear through the grapevine that Rory is too." My dad says.

"I'm just gonna go. I'll see you later." She said and left.

"Dad, we're not ignoring dinner. We both come from society families. If we come to dinner, then the next thing you know everyone is gonna be planning a wedding and we just started dating." I tell him.

"Fine. But you know at some point its gonna happen."

"But not now."

RORY POV

When I left Logan's, I went around the corner to the coffee cart. After I get my coffee, I decide to call Mom.

"Hello?" Mom answered.

"Logan's dad just saw us together." I say.

"What are you talking about?"

"Apparently, they are trying to get us to come to dinner."

"And Logan didn't tell you about it?"

"No but I didn't tell him about you calling about dinner either." I round the corner near my apartment. "And I know that he feels the same way I do about it."

"Well then hun what are you worried about? I mean you know that he loves you and you love him. So, what if the dinner attempts are a way to get the two of you married sooner rather than later."

"I guess you have a point." I stop in front of my apartment. Logan is standing there. "Gotta go." I hang up. "Hi."

"Hi." Logan said. "You seemed upset when you left so I thought I would come wait for you. You must have taken the long way."

"I did. I needed to clear my head." I say unlocking my door. Logan follows me in shutting the door behind him. "I was thinking about what your Dad said, and then after talking to my Mom it made me think...what if they are trying to get us to get married? I mean I'm not trying to rush anything but...would it really change how you feel about me?"

Logan makes his way closer to me. He puts his hands on my shoulders. "No, it would not change the way that I feel about you. I love you. I just don't want our families to mess with our heads." He said.

"So, we go to dinner. Any chance we can convince them to do a joint dinner?"

"I'll call my Dad." Logan walks out to the balcony to call his Dad. I start a pot of coffee. As soon as I get it started, Steph and Collin walk in. "Hey guys."

"Hey what's going on?" Steph asked.

"Oh, you know family dinner." I said.

"With each other? Together?"

I nod. "Yep."

"Oh no."

"Oh yeah."

"Did I miss something?" Collin asked.

"My grandparents and Logan's parents want us to have dinner with them." I said.

"China patterns?" Collin asked.

"Probably." Logan walks back in. "How did that go?"

"Well we're supposed to be at my parents' house at 6:30." Logan said.

"Tonight?" I ask, and he nods. "Great." I say walking towards my bedroom. He grabs my hand.

"I'll be back. Be ready." I nod. Logan and Collin leave. Steph follows me to my bedroom.

Steph sits on my bed as I begin looking through my clothes. In the back of my closet, I find a black and white strapless dress like the one that I had worn the night before. I put the dress on and Steph helps me with my hair, I do my make-up. As we are finishing up my phone rings.

"Hey mom kind of busy." I say.

"What dress do you have on?" Mom asked.

"The black and white strapless."

"Okay. Wear the white stilettos."

"Already done. Mom, I'll see you there." I say and hang up. "Did you hear the panic in her voice?"

"Yeah." Steph says. There's a knock at my front door I grab my phone and head towards the door and open it.

"Wow." Logan says.

"Good wow?" I say.

"Definitely. You ready to go." I nod.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

LOGAN POV

The ride to Hartford was quiet. I was nervous about the dinner and I think that Rory was too. In Hartford society, this dinner was a big deal. However, Rory and I had decided not to let their opinions stand in our way. Our families had insisted on this dinner, but Rory and I were happy with the way that things were going. She was joining me at Yale, and I couldn't be happier about that. When we pulled into my parent's driveway, I sat there for a minute.

"It's going to be okay." Rory said.

"I hope so." I said and kissed her cheek.

We got out of the car and walked towards the front door. I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. When the door opened, the maid let us in. I grabbed Rory's hand and we walked towards the sitting room. Everyone was there...my parents, Rory's parents, Lorelei's parents, Chris's parents and my grandfather.

"Hello everyone." I said. I lead Rory to one of the couches and we sit down.

"Logan. Your late." Mom said.

"Sorry Mom. There was traffic." I say. I get up and fix me and Rory a drink.

"You must be Rory." Mom said.

"Yes Ma'am. It's nice to meet you." Rory said.

Mom smiled. This was gonna be a long night. I downed my drink and fixed another. "How are you feeling Chris?" I asked Rory's dad.

"Better. Just glad to be out of the house. Lorelei's been hovering." Chris said.

"What did you expect Dad?" Rory said.

We all exchange small talk before dinner is announced. When dinner is announced Rory stands and grabs my hand. "You need to relax." She says.

"I'm trying. I'm waiting for the bomb to drop." I say. We walk into the dining room and take our seats. Dinner is served.

"Now I think that we should discuss the elephant that is lingering in this room." My Dad says.

"Dad." I say.

"Logan, Rory there is something that everyone has been keeping from you." Dad says. Rory and I look at each other. "We have slowly been pushing the two of you together since you were kids." _Is he serious right now?_ "The two of you will be married when Rory is 22."

"What!" Rory yelled. She looked at her parents who were looking at their plates.

"The two of you join three of the wealthiest families in Hartford." Dad says.

"That's why you two were okay with everything?" Rory asked her parents.

Chris nods. "Ror, it's for the best. However, we didn't want it to be like a typical society arranged marriage. We wanted you to find someone that you love and that would love you." Chris says.

"I need a drink." Rory says. I hand her my drink. "Thanks." She downs it in one gulp.

"Now Rory everyone here understands that this is shocking news but -" Mom says.

"I need to process this." Rory says getting up. I assume she is going back to the sitting room for another drink. I get up to go look for her. She is sitting on the couch with a glass of scotch. She stands up when she notices me. "Tell me you didn't know about this?" She asks me.

"Of course, I didn't know. I wouldn't do that to you. I mean I had suspicions that they were trying to push marriage on us, but nothing like this." I tell her. I grab her hand and pull her close. She is looking at her glass. I lift her chin up kiss her. "Hey it's okay. Forget about them. It's you and me."

"Their gonna want a plan."

"We have time. Your 17. Your graduating Chilton in a few months and your starting Yale in a week. They would be stupid to push details right now." She leans up and kisses me. "You wanna go home?"

She shakes her head. "I want coffee and dessert first."

Rory and I go back into the dining room. We sit down just as coffee and dessert is brought out.

RORY POV

I look down at my dessert. "It's pudding." I say.

"Yes, I hear it's your favorite." Shira says.

"Yes, it is." I say and take a deep breath. "I have one condition." I say, looking at Logan's dad.

"A condition?" He asks.

"Yes. You said that we have to get married at 22. My condition is that no announcements or plans are made until my 21st birthday." I say to everyone.

"Rory, there is a certain way that things have to be done." Grandma Francine says.

I look at Logan's dad. "Do we have a deal?"

He looks at me and then turns to Logan. "Yes."

"Mitchum!" Everyone starts yelling.

"Rory, have you decided on a major yet?" Mitchum asked.

I take a drink of my coffee. "English. I want to be a novelist."

"Have you ever considered publishing?" He asked.

"Dad, do you really think _now_ is the time for that?" Logan asks.

"Your right. Another time."

After coffee and dessert, Logan and I say our goodbyes and head out to the car. Mom and Dad follow us out. Mom pulls me into a hug. "It wasn't our decision." Mom said.

"I believe you. I just wished that you had told me." I say.

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow." I tell my mom and get in Logan's car. The ride home I didn't say much. When we get to New Haven, I feel drained. I feel like everyone I love has just betrayed me. When we get to my apartment Logan opens the door for me but doesn't seem to follow me in. "What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Are you ok? Are we okay?" he asks.

"Yeah. I pull him inside and he shuts the door. "I just need more alcohol."

Logan pulls out his phone, texting someone (I assume). I walk towards my room. I take off my jewelry and put it in my jewelry box. I take my shoes and toss in the bottom of my closet. I grab a pair of jeans and a T-shirt out of my closet and change into it. After I change, I look up and see Logan standing in the doorway.

"Collin, Finn and Steph are on the way with alcohol." Logan says walking over to sit beside me on the bed.

I kiss him. "You're the best." I tell him.

"I try." Logan and I sit on the bed with him holding me for a while not saying anything.

The only thing that breaks the silence is when I hear the front door open followed by Steph's voice. "Ror!"

"Come on!" Logan says pulling me off the bed.

We walk into the living room to find our friends standing there with lots of alcohol. The guys walk into the kitchen start making drinks. Steph pulls me aside. "What happened?"

"Our families have been planning an arranged marriage since we were kids." I tell her.

"For you and Logan?" I nod. "You and Logan are getting married?"

I nod. "When I'm 22"

"Wow. Good thing you guys are in love." Steph said.

Steph made a good point. I did love Logan and he loved me. This may not have been the way that we would do things, but I couldn't imagine my life without him. I look over towards the kitchen and smile at Logan. He smiles back. "Your right." I say. Steph goes to get a drink.

Logan walks over and hands me a drink. "You okay?"

I take a sip of my drink. "Yeah. I realized something though."

"Oh yeah what's that?"

I smile. "Maybe I'll tell you someday."

The rest of the night was relaxing. Finn ended up crashing on the couch (more like passing out), Collin and Steph managed to at least make it to Steph's room before they passed out and I had to drag Logan to bed so that he didn't pass out in the chair.

The next morning, I woke up to my landline phone ringing. I felt around my nightstand table until I found it and answered it. "Hello?"

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"Hi Mom"

"Why are you still in bed? I figured you would be on the road or close to it." Mom said.

"Late night."

"Right. Once again I'm sorry about the ambush."

"Its fine." I sit up and realize that Logan isn't there. "I've made peace with it."

"Really?"

"Yes, mom I have."

"Is Logan coming with you tonight?"

"I don't know. It depends on what time his first class is tomorrow. I'll call you when I leave."

"Okay." I hang up before she can say anything else. I get out of bed. I need coffee. I walk into the kitchen. There is already coffee made and a note on the counter. " _Took Finn and Collin home. Needed to grab some clothes. Be back soon. Love you, -L_ " Well I guess that answers my question about Logan coming with us. I pour myself a cup of coffee and sat at the breakfast bar to read the paper. Steph comes out of her room a few minutes later.

"Ugh." Steph grunts.

"There's coffee. Logan made it before he left." I tell her.

"Thanks. Where's Collin?"

"Logan took him and Finn home. He had to grab some clothes. Probably figured he'd kill two birds one stone."

"Gotcha." Steph says.

Steph goes to take a shower. When I finish my coffee, I go to my room to get dressed. I throw on a blue jean skirt, tank top and my blue jean jacket with my tennis shoes. I throw my hair into a ponytail and I'm done. I grab my cell phone and keys and walk into the living room. I see my sunglasses sitting on the coffee table, so I grab them and put them on my head, so I don't forget them. "C'mon Steph! Logan will be here any minute!" I tell her.

The front door opens and Logan walks in. "Ready?" Logan says.

"Waiting on Steph." I say.

He grabs my hand and pulls me to him. "You look hot." He says.

"Thanks." I kiss him. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Ok. Let's go." Steph says.

The three of us walk out of my apartment. When we get to my car, Steph gets in the back, Logan in the passenger seat and me driving. I synced my phone to the audio system and called Mom as I pulled out of the parking garage.

"Hey sweets." Mom said when she answered.

"Hey. We're on the way."

"Who's we?"

"Me, Logan and Steph. You know this. You implied it this morning when you called and woke me up. Gotta drop Steph at her house and then we'll be on to our house."

"Okay hun. See you in a bit." I hung up the phone as I made my way onto the highway. There wasn't much traffic this time of day which was good. I was getting off the highway in Hartford when my phone rang again. It was G. "Hey" I said.

"Hey, where are you?" She asked.

"About to drop Steph off at her house. Why? Where are you?"

"At home packing for school. Dad's being unreasonable. Can you hurry?"

"I'll be there in 5 minutes. Just calm down okay?"

"Okay. See you soon." I hang up. Logan looks at me as I pull into Steph's driveway. Steph hops out and tells me that she'll talk to me later. I pull out of her driveway and head to my house. When we walk in, we are greeted by Mom and Esmeralda.

"Esmeralda, can you take Logan's bag and put it in Rory's room, please." Mom says.

Logan and I look at each other. "You sure mom?" I ask.

"Your dad's idea."

"Where's G? She called me freaking out. Something about Dad being unreasonable." I say to Mom.

"Upstairs in her room. Your Dad got so frustrated that he went to the club." Mom says.

"Dad never goes go the club." Mom nods. I go upstairs to find G. She's sitting on her bed. I sit beside her, and we talk. It's the first time since I have started dating that we have talked like this. It felt good to talk with G like this again. I tell her about the family dinner. She had a hard time believing it. I told her that no matter where she was she could always call me. She agreed. Once I get her calmed down, we go downstairs and get some coffee. Dad is back by then.

He hugs me when I walk into the living room. "I'm sorry, Ro." He says.

"It's okay Dad. Like I told Mom, I've made peace with it. And Logan and I have decided that we aren't gonna let any of this affect us." I say looking at Logan. Dinner that night was peaceful. Mom had given the cook the night off and we ordered Chinese. We did it in true Hayden fashion...eating straight out of the containers. Mom tells me that I have to be in the headmaster's office at 8:30 to pick up my papers. I tell her that I will be on time. Dad and Logan end up in dad's study for a drink. No doubt Dad is probably giving Logan some kind of lecture since he is staying in my room tonight. A little while later, Logan and I make our way upstairs to my room. I change into my pjs and Logan changes into his sweats. We climb into my bed and I lay my head on his chest. Everything feels perfect. I know that one day we will have our society duty and get married but right now, I am content with the way things are and I'm happy.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Rory POV

It has been a week since Logan and I found out about our arranged marriage. I have been emailing my Chilton assignments in and I'm taking 3 classes at Yale. Logan has spent every night at my apartment. G has called me a couple of times since she got to boarding school. She says that she's glad that Dad sent her away and that she likes the school. Logan's dad is dragging him away this weekend to go to London. Logan doesn't want to go since every weekend since we got together something has come up, and there's the fact that I'm going to be gone to Hartford most of next week for Chilton stuff. I have midterms and senior pictures. Not to mention that I have a fitting for my cap and gown. When I get done with my 1st class of the day, I stop by the coffee cart and grab a coffee. I decide to go over to Logan's and grab a quick nap before my next class. When I walk into his dorm, he is sitting there talking to a girl that I've never seen before. "Hello." I say.

"Ror, hey." He says. He stands up, walks over to me and kisses me.

"I thought I would come grab a quick nap before my Physics class." I say not taking my eyes off the girl. "Who's your friend?"

Logan grabs my hand and pulls me to the couch. "This is Erica. Collin's sister. You guys probably never met, she's a few years older than me and Collin. Erica this is Rory Hayden." Logan said.

"Lorelei's daughter?" Erica says.

"Yeah. You know my mom?" I say.

"Yeah. We play cards together."

"How nice. I'm gonna go grab that nap." I said getting up and walking to Logan's room. I lay on his bed and it doesn't take me long to fall asleep.

A little while later, Logan is waking me up. "Nice nap?" He asks.

"Yeah, somebody wouldn't let me sleep last night." I say and I kiss him.

"Sorry. C'mon we have class." Fortunately, Logan's class is across from mine, so it allows us to spend a little more time together. After class, I needed caffeine, so I went over to the coffee cart to get coffee while I waited on Logan. While I was waiting, Grandpa Richard found me.

"Rory." He said.

"Hi Grandpa. How are you?" I said.

"Waiting for someone?"

"Just Logan, his class is about ten minutes longer than mine." I tell him.

"Things are well…with the two of you?"

"Things are great, thank you." I say as Logan walks toward us. I hand him his coffee.

"Richard, hi." Logan said.

"Logan, how are you?" Grandpa asks.

"I'm well. Rory and I were about to grab some lunch over at the pub, care to join us?"

"Oh no. I'm about to head home for the day."

We say our goodbyes to Grandpa and we head over to the pub. We get a table in the back. "So, I talked to Dad again." Logan says.

"And?"

"He's not making me go." I smile at him. We order our food. "I explained about the last two weekends and about you being in Hartford next week and his response was 'I'll give you a free pass'."

"Wow, how generous." I said sarcastically. A few minutes later our food arrives.

"Steph coming up this weekend?"

I nod. "Yeah but she's staying with Collin." I say.

"Yea I think I will stay with you this weekend."

I look at him surprised by his answer. "I thought you were already planning on doing that?" I ask him.

"I was, but now I definitely don't wanna be at my place in case they start fighting. They have fought the last two weekends that they have seen each other."

Logan paid our lunch bill and we walked outside. "That's true. I'm gonna head home. See you later?" I said, and he kissed me.

"Absolutely. Chinese?"

"Pizza." He nods. I make my way to my apartment. I check my mail when I get inside the building. I skim through it as I walk toward the elevator. When I get off the elevator and get to my apartment I am surprised to see my sister. "G? What are you doing here?" I say as I pull her into a hug.

"I needed to talk to you and it wasn't exactly an over the phone kind of conversation." She said.

"Okay." I said as I unlocked my door.

Before we walked in, she grabbed my arm. "Logan's not, here is he?"

"No. He had class." We walk in and went straight to the kitchen. I start a pot of coffee. "G, what is wrong?"

"Okay there's these girls at school. And one day, my roommate is hanging out with them. So, one of the girls is like your Hayden, right? And I'm all yeah nice to meet you" G said.

"G, long story short, please?"

"This girl Ashleigh is claiming that she has a kid by…Logan."

 _Wow._ "What else did she say?"

"That he doesn't know and that she doesn't want him to, but I thought that you should know."

"Yeah, thanks." I say pouring us each a cup of coffee. We spent a little time together before she had get back to the airport. I wasn't sure if I should tell Logan about what G said. Instead I sat at the bar and pulled my laptop out. I checked my email and then started some research that I needed to do for a paper. A few hours later, Logan came in with a pizza. "Good I'm starved." I said.

"Well, then I'm in time." Logan sitting the pizza on the counter and kissed me.

I grabbed a slice of pizza out of the box and take a bite.

Beep beep.

I pick up my phone and see a text.

 _G: don't tell the parentals I was in town._

 _Rory: gotcha._

A little while later, Logan and I were curled up on the couch when the phone rang. Logan grabbed it off the end table and answered it. "Hello? Yes sir, hang on." Logan hands me the phone. "It's your dad."

I take the phone and sit up. "Hey Dad." I say.

"Lorelai Leigh Hayden! Did your sister come see you today?" My dad said.

"What! No! Why?" I lied.

"Your sister skipped school and got on a plane. I checked with the credit card company and it said that she took a flight to New Haven."

G, I'm gonna kill you. "Dad, I'm telling you I haven't seen Her. Trust me if I had I would have called you or Mom."

"Well if you do, tell her to call me."

"I will dad." I said and hang up.

"What was that about?" Logan asked.

I tell him everything about G's visit. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I don't know, Ror." He says. He walks over to the liquor cabinet. He grabs the scotch and pours himself a drink. He downs it and pours another. "If there's any truth to this then there could possibly be problems." He downs the second drink and sits the glass down and walks over to Me, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me close. "I just don't want anything to interfere with what we have." He leans down and kisses me.

"Ditto."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rory POV

It's been two months since Logan and I found out that he might possibly have a kid. Logan decided that he just wanted to forget about it and see how things play out. I agreed with him. Other than that, things had been great. Yale was going well, and I loved it there. I had gotten all of my Chilton assignments in on time. Headmaster Charleston had called to congratulate me on being Valedictorian. I had my speech ready. Graduation day was here, and I was beyond ready. "And now…your valedictorian, Lorelai Hayden." Headmaster Charleston said.

I stood up from my chair and walked up to the podium. "Thank you, Headmaster. The time has come my friends for us to say goodbye. Goodbye to our teachers…friends….and Chilton. It is time for us to start a new adventure. An adventure with endless possibilities. The only thing that I have left to say to you is don't be afraid to take a chance. Thank you." I said taking my seat. When graduation was over I went to find Mom, Dad and Logan. They all hugged me.

"You were great." Logan said putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks." I said.

With graduation over, I could focus on summer. Logan and I were spending the summer with Steph, Collin and Finn on his Dad's yacht. Logan said that he wanted a summer away from Hartford and New Haven. I was excited. Logan would be moving in with me when we returned from our trip and I couldn't be happier. Things were really great with us. While on our trip, we stopped in Italy, Greece and Spain. We had a week left on our trip and we were still docked in Spain. Collin, Finn, and Steph had gone to a beach party. Logan and I had decided to stay on the boat. We were on the deck, sitting in a lounge chair with me leaning back against him. "This is nice." I said.

He kissed the top of my head. "Yeah, I'm gonna miss this when we go home." He said.

"I know the feeling." My phone starts ringing. "Ugh." I look at the caller ID…Mom. "Hey Mom."

"Ror, you need to come home." Mom said. She was crying. I sat up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Grandpa Straub, honey. He passed away this morning."

"What?" I felt tears run down my face.

"Mitchum is sending a plane and there will be clothes on the plane for you guys."

"Okay." I said and hung up. I sat there frozen.

"Babe? What is it? What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"Grandpa Straub died this morning. We have to go home. Your Dad is sending a plane."

"Okay. I'll call my Dad and get the flight information." Logan said and goes to call his Dad.

Several hours later, we find ourselves at my grandmother's house. I was sitting on the couch in the sitting room when Logan came and joined me. He put his hand on my knee. "Babe, are you okay?" he asked.

The only thing that I could do was nod. The next couple of days felt like a dream. I felt like everything was happening in slow motion. The day after the funeral we gathered in Grandma Francine's living room to meet with Grandpa's lawyer. He went over the will. "To my granddaughter Rory, I leave her…her inheritance, trust fund and the title of the Hayden heiress." The lawyer said.

"What?!" I said.

"Ror, calm down." My dad said.

"I need to get out of here." I said getting up and walking out. When I got outside, I felt anger. Sure, I had grown up in society and I had always had money but in the back of my mind, I had always wanted less. I didn't want to have a trust fund. I wanted to work and make my own money.

A few minutes later, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Babe, are you okay?" I heard Logan ask me.

"I wanna go home." I said.

"Okay, go to the car and I'll go and tell everyone that we're leaving." He said.

I nod and make my way to the car. Logan comes and gets in the car a few minutes later and we head home. When we get to my apartment, I go into my bedroom and put on my sweats. I find myself sitting on the edge of the bed for what feels like forever. Finally, I look up and see Logan standing in the doorway. I look at him. He walks over and sits beside me on the bed.

"It's going to be okay." He says pulling me into his side. He kisses the top of my head as I lay it against his chest.

The next morning, I woke up in Logan's arms. I got up and started a pot of coffee. While the coffee was brewing, I took a shower. When I got out of the shower, I walked into my room and grabbed my jeans, a tank top, and my flip flops. I went back to the bathroom and got dressed. I went into the kitchen and fixed my cup of coffee. The phone started to ring. It was Mom. "Hey mom."

"Hi sweets. You okay?" She asked me.

"I'm dealing. Dad working today?" I asked. I needed to talk to my Dad about everything.

"Yeah, he's at the office. He's trying to take care of some stuff."

"Okay." I said. "You wanna get dinner tonight? Just me and you?" I ask.

"Sure. Just let me know where you wanna meet."

"I will." I say and hang up. I fix me a cup of coffee to go, grab my phone and keys and walk out the door. When I get in the car I sync my phone like always. As I get on the highway going towards Hartford, my phone rings. Its Logan. I answer it. "Hi baby." I say.

"Hey where'd you head to so early?" He asked me.

"To see my Dad."

"Oh ok. Well the guys will be here soon so that we can move all my stuff." He said.

I was happy. Logan was moving into my apartment. It still seemed like it was too soon but with the news a few weeks ago about our marriage arrangement, we figured why wait? "That's great. How long do you think it will take?" I asked.

"Not too long. Some stuffs going in storage. Have you heard from Steph? Collin said that she's not answering his calls." He said.

"Not in a few days. I'll swing by her house while I'm in Hartford. Maybe convince her to come up for a couple of days." I said as I got off at the Hartford exit, heading towards my Dad's office. "Okay baby, I gotta go pulling in. I'll see you tonight."

"All right. Love you" He said.

"Love you" I said and hung up. I pulled into the parking lot of my dad's office. When I walked in my dad's assistant Virginia was sitting at her desk. "Hey Virginia, is my dad busy?" I asked.

"No go-ahead in." she said as I walked toward my dad's office.

The door was open. I knocked on the door frame. "Hey kiddo. This is a surprise." He said looking up from the files on his desk. He waved me in. I walk in and sit in the chair in front of his desk. "What brings you by?" He asked.

"I wanna talk…about me being the heiress." I said. I could see the hurt in my dad's eyes. He had always thought that the title would go to him, but clearly Grandpa had other ideas. "Why? Why me?"

Dad sat back in his chair. "Ror, growing up, Grandpa always said that I would be his heir. After my accident, Grandpa and I talked, and he asked me how I would feel about you becoming the heir. I told him that I had made peace about me being the heir but if he really wanted to name you as his heir then I would understand." My Dad said. "As far as a reason…I don't know he never said. Grandma might know." I nod my head. I hug my dad before walking out of his office.

When I pulled out of the parking lot, I drove over to Steph's house since I have a few hours till I have to meet Mom for dinner. When I pull into her driveway, she is sitting on the front porch. I get out of my car and approach the front steps. "Hey." I say.

"Hey." Steph says.

"So…um you ok?" I sit next to her on the swing. She nods. "Ok…Nobody's heard anything from you in a few days."

"I screwed up Ror. I really screwed." She says looking like she's about to cry.

"Well, whatever it is I'm sure we can get through it." I tell her.

"I don't think so."

I look at her. "Steph? What did you do?"

"I'm sorry, Ror. I'm really, really sorry."

I stand up. I turn towards her. "What did you do?"

"I was mad at Collin, so I went to Paris's end of the year party and I got drunk. Really drunk. And I sort of slept with Tristan." She says starting to cry.

"Steph! How could you?" I yell at her, turning around and walking towards my car. I get in my car and speed out of her driveway. I call my Mom and tell her that I need to reschedule dinner. I jump on freeway and head home. When I walk into my apartment, Logan, Collin and Finn are sitting on the couch drinking. I walk straight to my bedroom and slam the door behind me. I change into my sweats. A few minutes later, I walk into the kitchen and begin looking for the tequila. "Logan, didn't we have a bottle of tequila?" I ask. When I turn around all three guys are staring at me. "Long day?" they nod and Logan hands me the tequila.

"Hey Ror, did you talk to Steph?" Collin asks me as I take a shot.

"Yeah. We're not friends anymore." I say and take another shot. My cell starts ringing. I look at it and see Steph's name on the screen. I send it to voicemail. A few minutes later there is a knock on my front door. I walk over to the door and open it. "What do you want?" I ask.

"Can we talk?" Steph asks as I turn around and walk back towards the kitchen.

"There's nothing to talk about." I say as I reach for the alcohol.

"RORY." Steph yells.

I turn around quickly and glare at her. The guys are staring at us at this point. "What!" I yell walking towards her. "What do you want to talk about? The fact that you betrayed me? Huh? What about Collin?" I yell.

"Rory, don't do this." Steph begs.

"Don't you think that Collin has a right to know? I mean this affects him too?" I said.

"What is she talking about Steph?" Collin asks.

I take another shot of tequila. "Steph, we've been best friends our whole lives. You were the one person that I didn't think I had to worry about betraying me." I said. I slap her. "You tell him, or I will." Steph doesn't say anything. "Good ol' Steph here, got drunk and slept with Tristan." I said.

"No." Logan said. "She wouldn't."

I look at Collin. "How could you?" He asks.

"I'm sorry." She says. "I was mad at you and I started drinking and I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Get out." I said. Steph turned around and walked out shutting the door behind her. I turned around grabbing the bottle of tequila on the counter, walking into my room and slamming the door again.

LOGAN POV

"What the fuck?" Finn said.

"Shut up Finn!" Collin yelled. "I gotta get out of here." Collin said and walked out.

"Finn, follow him. Make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid." I said. Finn nods and follows Collin. Now to check on Rory. I walk into our bedroom opening the door slowly. I walk in and see Rory asleep, tequila bottle sitting on the floor beside her. I'll talk to her tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys! Okay so I know that there was some major drama last chapter. That's going to get resolved this chapter. Okay so I hope that you guys like this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 9

RORY POV

When I woke up the next morning, I had a massive hangover. I got up and went to start the coffee pot. I grabbed my cell phone off the counter and sat on the couch wrapping a blanket around me. I dialed mom's number. "Hi sweets." Mom said.

"Hey mom." I said.

"You sound hungover."

"I am. Long story but if I drop some stuff by the house can you take it to Steph for me."

"Of course. What happened?"

"She slept with Tristan." I tell her.

"What? Why? She knows how you would feel about that."

"She claims that she was mad at Collin, went to a party, got drunk and you know the rest."

"I'm sorry babe."

"It'll be okay." I said. I hear the coffee pot finish, so I go pour me a cup. When I sit back on the couch, I see the front door open and Steph walk in. "Mom, I gotta call you back." I say and hang up. "Hi."

"Hi." She says. She walks over and sits in the chair next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I figured with the way things happened last night that you wouldn't want me around anymore. So, I thought I would come get my stuff. I figured you would still be asleep, you looked pretty drunk last night." Steph said.

"I was. Tequila."

"Ror, I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of it to happen. I was just so mad at Collin that my clear thinking went right out the window."

"I know. And I understand that things happen. I just don't understand why it had to be him…of all the people who you could have slept with…why Tristan?" Steph shrugged her shoulders. "There's coffee." I said pointing to the kitchen.

Steph went and fixed herself a cup of and then she came and sat on the couch with me. We talked about her fight with Collin and why it was so bad. We ended up watching a movie. Around lunch, Steph had gone to take a shower when the front door opened, and Logan walked in. "Hi baby." I said kissing him on the cheek. "I just ordered food from the deli, but I can call and add to it if you're hungry." I said. He shook his head no. "Where have you been all day?" I ask him as he sits on the couch beside me pulling my feet in his lap.

"Trying to sober Collin up. He's depressed. He misses Steph." Logan said. "He tried calling her, but she won't take his calls."

"Uh…Logan. Steph's here." I say.

"You guys okay?" I nod.

"She feels bad about all of it. I'm sure in time they'll work it out." I tell him.

He nods and wraps an arm around me pulling me close. I kiss him. Before I can pull back the landline phone starts ringing. I pull back and answer it. "Yeah?"

"Ror."

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Um…can you come home your Mom and I need to talk to you. It's important. Its life changing." My dad says.

"Um…yeah. I can be there in a few hours. I mean I need to finish up a few things here." I said.

"Okay sweetie. Bring Logan too."

"Okay daddy." I said and hung up. I sat the phone back on the table and looked at Logan. "My dad wants us to come over. Said its important. I'm gonna go get dressed." I said and went to the bedroom to get dressed.

LOGAN POV

Not long after Rory went into the bedroom to get dressed Steph came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Logan hi." Steph said.

"Hey Steph." I said walking into the kitchen to fix Rory a cup of coffee to go. She looked at me like she wanted to cry. "We're good Steph."

She nodded. "How's Collin?" She asked.

"He's miserable Steph. You should call him. He misses you." I told her.

Rory comes walking out of the bedroom. She looked amazing even though she was dressed casually. She was wearing a pair of white blue jean shorts, a Yale t-shirt, and navy-blue flip flops. She had her sunglasses on top of her head and her phone and keys in her hand. "Okay, I'm ready. Do you wanna drive or do you want me to?" She asked me.

"You can. I was thinking about taking a power nap on the way there." I tell her.

"Okay." She said. She turns to Steph and hugs her. "Gotta go see my parents. We should be back late tonight." Steph nods. "Call Collin. You miss him just as much as he misses you. You guys will work it out…we did." Rory tells her.

I smile at Steph as Rory and I walk to the front door.

STEPH POV

It took me all of about ten minutes after Rory and Logan left to realize that they were right. I love Collin and I was miserable without him. I had been stupid for getting drunk at that party and sleeping with Tristan. That one stupid mistake had almost cost me my friendship with Rory. I wasn't sure if I still had Collin, but I needed to find out. He and Finn had decided to rent an apartment not far from Rory. I decided to go see him. Fortunately, the apartment was within walking distance because with my nerves the way that they were I don't think that I could drive. I was extremely nervous when I knocked on Collin's door. The door opened, and Collin was standing there staring at me. "Steph." He said.

"Hi. Can we talk?" I said. Collin opened the door the rest of the way to let me in and led me to his room. When I walked into his room, I noticed that he still had the pictures of us still sitting out and that he hasn't gotten rid of them.

"What're you doing here Steph?"

"I came to say that I'm sorry. I went to see Rory this morning and we talked about everything. I was ready to get my stuff in case we couldn't work it out. After we talked, and she forgave me she could tell that I was miserable…so could Logan." I told him trying to read his expression. "I guess what I'm saying is I'm sorry I screwed up. I was mad at you because you were acting like you didn't want to spend any time with me this summer and then I drank too much." I could feel the tears building. I was trying to hold them back, but I didn't think that I could. "If you don't wanna see me anymore I understand but I needed to come and explain." I said. I waited to see if Collin was gonna say anything. The next thing I knew our lips were locked. Collin kissed me as hard as he could. It was magical. It was like our first kiss all over again. When we broke apart I was speechless.

"I love you Steph. I love you so much it hurts." Collin said.

"I love you too."

A/N: ok yes, I know short chapter. But I promise that there was a reason for this particular chapter being short. And I know that it seems like Rory forgave Steph quickly, but I needed to show this scene with Steph and Collin.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Logan POV

When Rory and I left the apartment, we headed for her parents' house in Hartford. Rory was quiet the whole ride. I assume that she was thinking about what was so important that her Dad would call us down here for. I wanted to tell her that everything would be okay…but I wasn't sure that this was the case. When we pulled into the driveway, Rory just sat there for a few minutes staring at the house. "Come on Babe." I said.

Rory POV

As Logan and I walked up the front steps to my childhood home, I couldn't help but wonder what was going on? I mean my Dad had sounded weird and upset on the phone. When we walked in, I heard yelling. Logan and I looked at each other and rushed to where the yelling was coming from… the living room. When Logan and I walked into the living room, Mom was standing in front of the fireplace yelling with G, and Dad was sitting on the couch with a drink & his hands in his hair. "Hey." I said

"Finally, someone who is sane!" G yells.

"Georgia!" Dad says.

"What's going on?" I asked. I walked over towards G, hoping that maybe I could calm her down.

"Umm…I'm pregnant…" Mom says.

"What?" I said barely above a whisper.

"With twins."

 _Wow…_ "Umm wow. I need a drink." I said walking to toward my dad's drink cart.

"Thank you." G yelled.

"Georgia!" I yelled snapping at my sister. "Sit down and shut up!" G sat down quickly and didn't say a word. I grabbed my drink and walked over to the couch to sit next to Logan. "Okay, so let's all just take a deep breath." I take a sip of my drink and then hand it to Logan. I stand up and turn toward Mom. "YOUR PREGNANT" I yell. "ARE YOU INSANE?" G tries to stand up, but I push her back down on the couch. "Mom, you do realize that both of your daughters are almost grown, right?"

"Ror, go easy on your mom." Dad said. "It's not like she was in this by herself."

"And you…ever heard of a condom? Isn't that what you two tell me?" I said, hearing G giggle. "I need to get out of here. We're leaving. Come on G." I said walking towards the front door. On the drive back to New Haven, I couldn't help but think about the events of the day. I pulled my phone out and texted Steph.

 _Rory: Call in reinforcements. Lots of alcohol._

It didn't take long for Steph to text back.

 _Steph: on it!_

When we pulled into the parking garage at my apartment, Logan parked the car and went straight up. G and I sat there for a while. "You can stay as long as you want. We'll talk about boundaries tomorrow." I said.

"Okay." She said.

We got out of the car and made our way up to my apartment. The whole group…well except for Rosemary was there, but honestly that was fine with me. I couldn't stand her and after all she was Tristan's sister. I didn't want anything getting back to him. I told G that she could drink but if she did she couldn't go anywhere. The night was going great. I felt like my new-found group of friends plus Steph and G, were my comfort zone. It was my safety. And then there was Logan. I found a new reason to love him even more than I already did each and every day. The next morning, when we woke up, G and I realized that we had to talk about our parents. Once the initial shock of Mom's pregnancy wore off we realized that we were actually pretty happy about it. She and I spent 4 days together before she went back to Mom's. We still had a month until school started back, and Logan and I just wanted to stay in a bubble…and we did except for the occasional weekend when Mitchum would drag him out of town. Labor Day weekend was coming up and our families demanded our presence at the Vineyard. I preferred the Hampton's but the parentals prefer the Vineyard. Steph and Collin were riding down with us and we had the car loaded. I was in the kitchen, making sure that I had everything, when Collin came in.

"Hey where's Logan?" Collin asked.

"Check the bedroom. Steph downstairs?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Tell Logan to lock everything up when y'all come down." I said, grabbing my phone and purse and walking downstairs.

LOGAN POV

Even though Rory and I were technically already engaged because of our arranged marriage, I still needed to propose…and I wanted it to be special. And I had a plan. Thank god Collin was gonna be there this weekend. I was in the bedroom getting the ring out of the closet where I hid it, so Rory wouldn't find it, when Collin walked in.

"Hey man. You ready?" Collin asked.

"Shit man! You scared me. I thought you were Rory." I said.

"Sorry. You okay?"

"Yeah. Just had to get Rory's ring. I'm officially proposing this weekend."

"Congrats man! You ready to get on the road?"

"Yeah let's go."

The drive to the Vineyard wasn't a bad one. Each family had their own property. My parents, Rory's parents, Richard and Emily, Strobe and Francine, Collin's parents, Steph's parents and even Finn's parents had a bought a place. The 4 of us had decided to stay with Rory's parents… it was less stressful that way.

When we pulled into the driveway, we were greeted by Chris.

"You guys made it." Chris said as we got out of the car.

"Hi Dad!" Rory said as she hugged him.

"Hey kiddo." Chris smiled at me. "Why don't you girls go in and join your mother… she's going crazy."

Rory nods. She and Steph make their way into the house. Chris, Collin and I walk to the back of the car to get the bags. "Everything ready?" I asked Chris.

He nods. "Yeah, I've got some guys coming tomorrow to set up while we're out on the boat. You get the ring?"

"Yeah. Dad gave it to me last week. I hid it in my gym bag, so she wouldn't find it." I said.

We grab the bags out of the trunk and walk towards the house. When we get inside, the maid takes the bags for us. Rory, Steph and Lorelai are sitting on the back deck. I stand in the doorway and just watch Rory for a few minutes until she notices me. She gets up and walks over to me wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Hey, you okay?" she asks me.

"Yeah." I said wrapping my arms around her and kissing the top of her head. "Just admiring the view."

"It is a nice view." She said. I couldn't help but smile.

That night, all of the families gathered together and had dinner. After dinner, Rory and I went for a walk on the beach. She had taken her shoes off and was carrying them. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah just kind of tired. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

She stopped walking and turned toward me. "If it wasn't for this whole arranged marriage thing… would you still…" She tried to say but couldn't get words out.

I grab her hand and pull her close to me. "Hey…if this arranged marriage thing was off the table, I would still love you and couldn't imagine being with anyone else." I said.

She leaned up and kissed me. "Your perfect, you know that?" She said.

I grabbed her hand and we walk back to the house. It didn't take us long to fall asleep that night. The next morning, I woke before Rory. I laid there for a while just watching her sleep. This was it. Today was the day. Today we were gonna go on the boat with her family and then tonight we were gonna have dinner. This was it. Today was gonna be the first day of the rest of my life.

RORY POV

The day had been great. Logan and I had spent the day with my family and our friends on my dad's boat. My dad insisted that Logan and I have dinner just the two of us since we would be around family all weekend. I was getting dressed for dinner. I was wearing a knee-length blue & silver strapless dress and black heels. I had curled my hair and pinned all but two pieces back. When I walked out of the bathroom Logan was standing in front of the mirror tying his tie. "Hey there handsome." I said.

He turned towards me and just stared at me. I walked closer to him. "You…look…"

"Beautiful… amazing… hot…" I said as I closed the distance between us.

"All of the above." He said pulling me close and kissing me as hard as he could.

Dinner was amazing. I couldn't believe how much I loved him. After, we took a walk through the garden at the house. We were walking when all of a sudden, I stopped. Suddenly, I was surrounded by thousands of red and white roses and candles everywhere. I turned around to face Logan. "Logan, what –" I tried to say but Logan grabbed both of my hands.

"Rory, we've known each other since we were kids and you've always been one of my best friends but when you walked back into my life 7 months ago and I saw those beautiful blue eyes…I knew that I loved you and that I couldn't imagine my life without you." He said. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it. Oh my god! "Know that this isn't because of some deal that they made 18 years ago. Know that this is because I love you and I have for a long time." He said taking the ring out of the box. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, will you make you the luckiest guy in the world and marry me?"

 _Wow_. I nod. "Yes." I whispered. "Yes, Logan." I said feeling the tears fall down my face.

He put the ring on me and kissed me. I put a hand on each side of his face while he wrapped his arms around my waist. The kiss deepened. We only pulled back when air became necessary. He looked at me. "You okay?" he asked me.

"Happy tears. It's just for the last week –" I tried to say but he cut me off.

"I know and I'm sorry. I was nervous. And then my dad gave me the ring last week and I hid it in the closet. I panicked every time you would go in the closet." He said.

"I love you."

"I love you."


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys! I know I know. For those that have been with me since the beginning of this story, I'm sorry that it's taking so long. This was the first GG story that I ever wrote and my writing has come a long way since then so, with the help of my bestie Ashmo2000, I am in the process of editing all of the chapters and have taken the old ones down. So, this story like my ROGAN story is going to be a series. So stay tuned and stick with me.

Chapter 11

Rory POV

After Logan's proposal, we headed inside the house to meet up with everybody else. When we walked in, everyone was sitting in the living room drinking coffee as if they were waiting for us. "Well…we're officially engaged." I said.

All of the women jumped up and ran over to hug me (well except for mom. She was really showing with the twins and had trouble getting off the couch). I turned to Logan, who was being pulled away by the men. Logan and I spent the rest of the night with our families and our friends before we headed up to bed. The rest of the weekend consisted of partying with everyone. By the time that we got back to New Haven Monday night I was exhausted. When we walked into our apartment, I collapsed onto the couch. Logan put our bags in the bedroom before collapsing next to me. "That was a long weekend." I said.

"Yeah, I know. I don't think that we should do that very often." Logan said.

"I agree. Where was Honor and Josh this weekend?" I asked him, turning to lay down with my feet in his lap.

"I'll tell you, but it can't get back to my parents." Logan said, and I nodded. "Honor and Josh eloped this weekend."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Honor found out that she's pregnant. She didn't want to be a disappointment."

"Honor couldn't never be a disappointment. Your parents put her on a pedestal." I said.

"That's true." Logan said. "So, bed or tv?"

Over the course of the next week Logan stayed busy with orientation stuff. We had registration and stuff at the paper. Not to mention the fact that I would be finishing my core classes this year. It seemed like Logan and I barely had time for each other. I was sitting at the breakfast bar working on a paper, when my cell rang. I looked at my screen and saw that it was Colin calling. "Hey Colin, what's up?" I said, answering my phone.

"Hey Rory, so, Logan's birthday is coming up and I was wondering if you had planned anything?" He asked me.

 _Crap!_ "Colin, honestly I haven't had time to plan anything. I've been crazy busy. Logan and I have barely seen each other this week. That's how busy we've both been. Why you and Finn got something in mind?"

"Yeah, we were thinking about going to Vegas. But the problem is…it's the weekend of your Mom's due date." Colin told me.

"How do you – wait never mind…I don't wanna know." I said, letting out a sigh. "Look just plan something and then he and I can do something when you guys get back. Okay?"

"Thanks, Ror. You know that you're the best right?"

"So, I've been told." After finishing my conversation with Colin, I went back to working on my paper. A little while later, the front door opened, and it was Steph. "Hey girly." I said, piling my books on top of each other and making a pot of coffee.

"Hey. I'm exhausted. Who'd have thought that college would be so hard?" Steph said.

"Umm…Me. I told you that last year. But then again I was balancing senior year of high school and freshman year of college at the same time." I said.

"Your right." Steph sits her stuff down and joins me in the kitchen. "So, where's Logan?" She asked.

"Chicago." I said. Mitchum had sent Logan to Chicago to check on a paper there. He needed to be here, since school had just started back but Mitchum had sent him anyway.

"Dang that sucks. When's he coming back?"

"Couple of days. Hopefully, when he gets back Mitchum won't send him anywhere for a while." I say, fixing me and Steph a cup of coffee.

"Hopefully, but it's highly unlikely." She said, and I nodded.

"So, dinner?"

Logan POV

This really sucked. My dad had sent me to Chicago to check on a paper that he had been considering selling for a while. It sucked though because I was missing Rory. We had just gotten engaged and we had barely had spent any time together since I proposed. Hopefully I could finish up here and get back home.

Rory POV

It had been a few days since Logan had left for Chicago. I missed him. I really did. I found myself trying to stay busy so that I didn't think about it too much. I was sitting at my desk in the Newspaper office when my cell started to vibrate on the desk. I picked it up to see who was calling. I saw that it was Mitchum calling so I answered, hoping that nothing had happened to Logan. "Hello?" I said.

"Rory, I hope that I'm not disturbing you." Mitchum said.

"Just typing up an article for the paper. Is everything okay?" I said.

"Oh yes. Everything is fine. I was hoping that you might have some time in your schedule. I have an idea that I would like to run past you."

"Oh. Umm…sure. When?" I asked.

"Is tonight too soon?" He asked.

"No, not at all. Do you wanna come to New Haven or would you prefer that I come to Hartford?"

"No, no. I can come there. That's fine. How about we meet at that Pub that you kids are always going to." Mitchum said.

"Umm…sure. What time?" I asked, feeling a little unsure of what was going on?

"How does 8 sound?"

"Sure. I'll see you then." I said and hung up. I finished typing up my article and then quickly found Doyle. I told him that he should have my article in his inbox and that I was leaving. I headed home to shower and get ready to go meet Mitchum.

Logan POV

I was sitting in my hotel room thinking about Rory when my cell rang. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her name flash across the screen. "Hey babe. How's your day?" I said.

"Ok. So, the weirdest thing happened this afternoon."

"What?"

"Okay, so I'm at the paper typing up my article when my phone rings. I figured it was going to be you, but to my surprise it was your Dad." She tells me.

"My Dad?"

"Yeah. He asked me if I had time to meet him for dinner because he had an idea that he wanted to run past me." I was speechless. "You don't by chance know what he's talking about do you?" She asked me.

"Babe, I have no clue. It's my Dad so, it could be anything." I said. I grabbed a glass and the bottle of Scotch out of the kitchenette and poured myself a drink. "Babe, honestly, the only thing that I can think of is…that he mentioned the other day that he was looking for someone to help him rebrand his publishing firm. You know, the side of the company where he publishes books."

"Oh." She said.

"Babe, don't worry. If he pitches you an idea and you don't like, then just tell him. I mean, you're not me so it's not like you can disappoint him."

"Babe, you're not a disappointment to him. It's just the way that he shows you that he cares."

"I guess your right."

"Okay well, I'll call you when I get back and tell you what happens." She says.

"Love you." I say.

"Love you." She says and hangs up.

 _What the hell was my Dad up to? The entire time that Rory and I had been together, he had never once asked to get her opinion on anything? Was it because I wasn't there? Or did he have an ulterior motive?_

Rory POV

When I got to the Pub, it didn't take long for me to find Mitchum sitting at a table in the back with a glass of scotch in front of him. I walked back to the table and sat down across from him. "Hi." I said.

"Rory, hello. Thank you for coming." He said.

"Sure."

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Just coffee, please."

He nodded. "Of course." He flagged the waitress down and ordered me a coffee. A few minutes later she came back and sat it down in front of me.

"Thank you." I told her and then she walked away. "Mitchum, please excuse me if this sounds rude, but why am I here?" I asked.

"Of course." He said. He pulled a folder out of his briefcase and laid it on the table. "I remembered you saying that you wanted to be a novelist."

"Yes, I do." I said.

"Well, I could use your help."

I took a drink of my coffee. "I don't know how I can help."

"I've read your writing at the Daily News. You're a good writer. I need someone to help me rebrand the publishing side of my company." He said.

"What exactly does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"One day, you and Logan are going to be married. Which means half of this company will be yours. Now, don't get me wrong. My son's a good businessman, but he doesn't understand the metrics of actually have to publish something. You do. You have a gift for it. I want you to help me rebrand the publishing side into something, that one day I hope that you will run." Mitchum said. _I was shocked. Not only did he want me to help him rebrand the company, but he basically wanted me to run the company someday._ "Now, in that folder…is a contract. Feel free to read through it and have your father take a look. Legal matters and all. The contract basically says that you will help me redesign the company and work part time and then after you graduate, and you and Logan are married…it will be yours and Logan will run the newspaper side."

"Mitchum, I don't know what to say." I said.

"Take the contract, read it over. Talk to your Dad and I'm sure of course that you will want to discuss it with Logan."

"I will, thanks." I said. I finished my coffee, before grabbing the folder and heading out. When I got back to the apartment, it was dark. Steph had obviously gone to Colin's. I walked into the kitchen and made myself a pot of coffee. After it was finished, and I had poured myself a cup, I decided to sit on the couch and there were two phone calls that I needed to make. The first was to my Dad. I grabbed my landline and dialed the familiar number to my parent's house. It didn't take long before someone answered the phone.

"Hello?" My Dad answered.

"Dad, it's me." I said.

"Ro? Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…Well at least I think so."

"What's on your mind kiddo?"

"Okay, so Mitchum called me today…" I started, as I told my Dad the entire story of my meeting with Mitchum. "So, what you do think, Dad?" I asked.

"Honestly, Ro, without looking at the contract…it sounds like a good opportunity. Why don't you come home this weekend and I can take a look at it?" Dad said.

"Thanks Dad. I'll be home tomorrow night." I said and hung up. I was crazy. Things had been a little intense between me and Dad after Grandpa died, and we found out that he had named me as his heir. But slowly things went back to normal eventually. I cleaned up the living room and kitchen before heading to my room and putting my pjs on and climbing to bed so that I could call Logan.

"Tell me that you didn't just get home?" Logan said when he answered the phone.

"No, I got home a little while ago. But I had to call Dad and clean up." I said.

"So, what happened?" I told Logan about all of it. _Needless to say, Logan was completely shocked when I told him that Mitchum wanted me to help him redesign the company so that I could run it after we got married. I told him that Dad was going to look over the contract at Mitchum's request and that I was going to Hartford for the weekend after I was finished with classes tomorrow. He said that he had hoped to be back home by Sunday night. I told him that I would be relieved to have him home again and that hopefully he would be staying put for a while. He definitely agreed with that._

 _The next day, I went about my day just like I always did. When I finished my classes for the day, I headed back to the apartment to drop my stuff off and grab the contract before I headed to Hartford for the weekend. I couldn't wait till Logan was back home. I missed him so much._

A/N: Hey guys! Okay so yes, I know there's been a lot of activity in the last 24 hours. Big thanks to Ashmo2000 for helping me get these chapters edited so that everything makes more sense. So between conversations with my bestie…I've decided to turn this into a series. Not sure how far I will take this series, I guess that it depends on you guys. But I have a lot going on. School, writing, doctors, kids and now I'm going back to work. So much going on and even more happening in the upcoming months.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys. I know that it's been a while since I've updated this story. I've been working on this story for two years. It was my very first story. I guess that you could say that it's my baby. I recently decided that I want to start trying to get some of my stories finished up, even though I'm always getting new ideas for new stories. My brain never shuts off. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter, I've been working on it all weekend.

Chapter 12

Rory POV

When I got to Hartford, I headed straight for the house. I knew that Dad would be heading home soon and that he would take a look at the contract for me. When I got to the house, I walked into the living room, to find Mom stretched out on the couch. "Hey Mom." I said as I sat down across from her on the other couch.

"Hi sweets. What's going on?" She said.

"Well, Mitchum offered me a job." I said as Esmeralda brought me out a cup of coffee. I smiled at her.

"A job? Doing what?" She asked.

I took a drink of my coffee. "He wants me to help rebrand the publishing side of HPG. Said that if I help him rebrand it and work part time, then when Logan and I get married it'll be mine and Logan will run the media side." I tell her. "So he gave me a contract to have Dad look at."

"Wow. What's Logan say about it?" Mom asked.

"You know Logan. He thinks that Mitchum has ulterior motives." I say. Mom and I hear the front door open and close knowing that Dad was home. A minute or two later, he walks into the living room. He walks behind the couch and kisses the top of Mom's head. "Hi Dad." I say.

"Hey kiddo. You bring the contract?" He said.

"Yeah." I said, pointing to the envelope on the coffee table.

"Okay, let me change and I'll take a look at it." Dad said and I nodded.

While Dad was looking over the contract, I went up to my room and changed clothes. I looked at my phone, realizing that I hadn't heard from Logan all day. I sat on my bed, and dialed Logan's number. "Hi babe." He said when he answered.

"Hey, I walked upstairs at my parents house to my room and I realized that I hadn't heard from you all day." I said.

"Yeah, sorry it's been a busy day." He said.

"I'm sorry. Any idea when you'll be home?" I asked him.

"Hopefully tomorrow. But I won't know until I get to the office." He said.

"Your not at the office now?" I asked.

"Babe it's almost ten o'clock." Logan said.

"Sorry babe. It's been a long day. Steph and Colin got into another fight and Finn showed up at the paper wanting me to go pub crawling." I told him.

"God. At least you didn't go. What were Steph and Colin fighting about?"

I couldn't tell him that it was about it birthday. "Just some party that Steph wanted to go to and Colin didn't." I said, lying.

"Sounds like you've had an eventful day." Logan said.

"Yeah, so you'll call me tomorrow after figure out what your day is looking like?" I asked.

"Absolutely. Love you." Logan said.

"Love you too." I said before hanging up. I headed back downstairs to see what Dad thought about the contract. Dad said that he didn't see a problem with the contract. I signed it and he said that he would fax it to Mitchum for me. I told him that I would appreciate it. I told them that as much as I loved spending time with them, that I wanted to get back to New Haven. Dad knew that I was hoping that Logan would be home tomorrow and that I wanted to be there when he did. They understood and the next thing I knew I was on the highway headed back to Yale.

When I got back to New Haven, I stopped at Hector's and picked up a bag of tacos before heading to the apartment. I walked into the apartment ready to curl up on the couch with my tacos and watch Netflix. "What're you doing here?" I asked completely surprised.

"Happy to see me?"

I sat the bag of tacos on the table and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "You lied to me." I said, hitting his chest.

"I wanted to surprise you." He said.

I leaned up and kissed him again. "Well I'm very glad that you did. I missed you." I said, as he sat down on the couch and pulled me into his lap. "I'm so happy that your home.

"Trust me, I'm happy to be home." Logan said. "So, tacos?"

I grabbed the bag of tacos off the table and hand him one. "So, I decided to take your Dad up on his job offer." I told Logan as I grabbed a taco for myself.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, Dad took a look at the contract and he said that it's not a bad offer. I help your Dad rebrand the publishing side of HPG and work part time." I said, taking a bite of my taco.

"That's it?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well…"

"What?"

"Well, the other end of it is that when we get married it would be mine while you took over the media side." I said.

"Rory."

"Logan, look it's a good thing. It would allow me to do what I love while also allowing me to do what I want to do which is write. You know this." I say.

"Your right, I do know this. I just don't think that it's a good idea for you to work for my father."

"Logan, please don't overthink this. I want to do this." I said.

"Your sure?" He asked.

"Positive."

Logan and I spent the rest of the weekend in the apartment. We had spent so much time apart since school had started back that we just wanted a weekend just the two of us.

Logan POV

The next couple of weeks were busy. Thank god my Dad wasn't sending me out of town anytime soon. My birthday was coming up and all I wanted to do was stay locked away in the apartment with Rory. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. My parents were throwing me a big society birthday party. Rory was shopping with Steph for a dress to this party. I had managed to get away from Doyle long enough to escape the newsroom. I was sitting at the pub, when Colin and Finn joined me.

"Why so sad man?" Colin asked me.

"It's my mother. She's gone completely overboard." I said.

"And this surprises you?" Finn asked.

"Not really it's just…She's roped Rory into helping and I…I don't know. My Dad's got her working at HPG part-time, she's taking a full course load and side from all of that she's been back and forth between here and Hartford, because Lorelai is due any day." I told them.

"Stressed much?" Colin asked me.

I finished my drink. "Just a little." I said.

"How do you feel about her working for your Dad?"

"I don't know man, I mean I know that it's like her dream job and all but…my dad? I mean you know how he is. You can't trust him. I just wish that she hadn't decided to go into business with him. It's like making a deal with the devil." I said.

"Glad to know that you don't trust my judgement."

I turned around and saw Rory and Steph standing behind me. "Ror…" She turned around and walked right out of the pub.

"You're an idiot sometimes." Steph said and followed Rory.

Ten minutes later I'm walking into the apartment. I expected to find her sitting on the couch. She wasn't there. I walked into our bedroom, thinking that she was there. Nothing. Where was she?

Rory POV

I couldn't believe him. He didn't trust my judgement. When Steph and I walked out of the pub and got back in my car. I headed toward the highway.

"Ror, do you really think that running away to Hartford is the best thing right now?" Steph asked me.

"Steph, I can't be around him right now and I can't go to the apartment. That's the first place that he will look. So that only leaves one option. Besides I need to check on my mom." I told her. Right as a got on the highway, my phone started ringing. I looked at it. Logan. Nope. And I sent it to voicemail. He kept calling the whole way to Hartford.

When Steph and I walked into my childhood home, I went to the living room where I was sure to find my Mom. Nothing. "Mom?" Where was she? "Check upstairs." I told Steph. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and called my mom's cell. Straight to voicemail.

"Found her." I heard Steph yell from upstairs.

I took off running upstairs to find her. She was in G's room. She was passed out on G's bed. I walked over and kneeled beside the bed. I gently waked her up. "Mom?" I said.

"Ror? Stephanie? What're you guys doing here?" Mom asked us.

"Logan and I are fighting so I came to check on you." I told her. "When you weren't downstairs, I got worried."

"Oh sweets. I'm okay." Steph and I helped her sit up. "Now, what happened with Logan?" I told her what happened and how it felt. "Oh sweets. I'm sure that he didn't mean it. Logan loves you. You know this."

"Yeah I know. It just hurt to hear him say it, you know?" I said.

"I know. If I had left every time that your father had a fight…well we probably wouldn't be about to have twins." Mom said.

"Ok gross Mom."

"Look, go back to Yale, talk to him. If I need anything, I'll call you. Your Dad's supposed to be back tomorrow." Mom said.

"Okay Mom, thanks." I said.

When Steph and I got back to New Haven, she had me drop her off at Colin's. She said that me and Logan needed time to talk this out. When I walked into the apartment, Logan was sitting on the couch. "Hi." I said.

"I thought you'd left." Logan said.

"In a way I did. I went to check on my Mom." I said, sitting my keys on the table. I walked over to the couch and sat beside him. "Logan, what was that earlier? I mean, you knew that when we got married, that your Dad wanted the both of us to take over HPG. This is his way of doing that. He knows that I have an interest in publishing."

"It's not that Ror. It's the fact that I don't trust my dad. I didn't mean to sound like I don't trust your judgement.."

"But that's exactly how it came out, Logan." I said, getting up and walking to the kitchen. I needed coffee. I started the coffee pot. "It's one thing if you don't want to trust your dad, but it's a whole other issue if you don't trust me." I turned around and saw that he had been standing behind me.

He closed the distance between us and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Ror, I'm sorry." He said.

"Logan, I'm exhausted. Between classes and working for your Dad…to checking on my Mom because Dad's traveling before Mom has the boys…I'm just overall exhausted." I said, laying my forehead against his chest.

"I know Rory. Maybe we could go to New York this weekend after the big fancy party, my mother is throwing in my honor." He said.

"I can't." I said. Colin was gonna kill me. Logan looked at me confused. "I can, you can't."

"What're you talking about?" He asked.

"You gotta promise not to tell Colin." He nodded. "After the party at your parents house, the boys are whisking you away for the weekend." I told him.

"Your not coming?" He asked.

"Mom's due this Saturday. I gotta be here. Besides Colin said that it was a boys only weekend." I told him.

"And why does it have to be this weekend?"

"It's Colin's birthday present to you." I said.

I heard the coffee maker and Logan let me go so that I could fix us both a cup. "Rory, do you forgive me about earlier?" He asked.

I turned to hand him his coffee. "Logan, I love you too much to not forgive you." I said.

Logan and I were asleep when suddenly I was woken up by the phone. I reached over to the night stand and answered the phone. "Hello?" I said.

"Ror." It was my Dad.

"Dad?" I said. I leaned up and looked at my alarm clock. "Dad, it's like 4 o'clock in the morning." I said.

"I know and I'm sorry kid, but I came home early to surprise your mom and well…" Dad said.

I sat up in my bed. "Tell me you did not send her into labor?" I asked.

"Afraid so kiddo." He said. "Can you come?"

"Yeah. I'll be there as soon as I can." I said and hung up. I got up and walked over to the closet and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. I grabbed my Yale sweatshirt and put it on.

"Who was that?"

"My dad. Mom went into labor. I gotta go to the hospital." I said.

"I'm getting up." Logan said.

"Just throw your sweats on. I'll stop and get us coffee." I told Logan kissing his cheek.

He got up and walked over to his dresser, pulling his sweats out and putting them on. "And bagels." He said.

"Sure thing babe." I said.

Ten minutes later, Logan and I were in the car going through a Dunk'n Donuts drive thru. I got Logan his bagels and I got doughnuts for the rest of us. When we got to the hospital, Logan and I made our way up to the labor and delivery floor where we were greeted by my grandparents. "Grandma, Grandpa." I said, sitting the boxes of doughnuts on an end table.

"Rory, hello dear. Your father called you?" Grandma Francine asked me.

"Yes, Grandma he did. Has anyone called Grandma Emily or Grandpa Richard?" I asked.

"Yes, your father had me call them. Their in Europe. Their trying to get a flight back as soon as they can." Grandma said.

"Okay. Um. I need to find Dad." I said.

"Room 1303." Grandma said.

I nodded at Grandma. I turned to Logan. "Wait here, babe." I said.

"No worries. I have my bagel." Logan said.

"Oh your so tired honey." I told him. I headed off down the hallway. I poked my headed in the doorway that Grandma had told me and they weren't there. I walked over to the nurses' station. "Excuse?" The nurse looked up at me. "I'm looking for my mother. My father called me." I told her.

"Name?"

"Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden." I told her.

"They've taken her for an emergency C-section. Have a seat out in the waiting room. When they come back I'll let your father know." The nurse said.

"Thank you." I said. I made my way back to the waiting room, where Grandma Francine and Grandpa Straub, Logan and now Steph was waiting. Logan must have called her.

I just stood the there. It was like I was frozen. "Ror?" I heard Logan say, causing Grandma took notice me standing there.

Grandma stood up and walked over to me. "Rory? What is it dear?" She asked me.

"They took Mom for an emergency C-section. They weren't in the room." I told her as she led me to a chair beside her.

"Oh, sweetheart. That's not that uncommon with twins." Grandma said.

I nod. "Your sure Grandma?"

She nods. "Of course. Now, sit and relax. Your father will come and get us when their done and situated." She said, causing me to cozy up next to Logan.

A few hours later, I looked up and saw my Dad walking toward us. I nudge Grandma and she looked up from her conversation with Grandpa. "Their here." That was all that Dad said.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Okay guys…I hate to do this to you, but I've decided to end this story. It's been a long time coming. I have been working on this story for two years. I have a lot of unfinished stories that I am slowly trying to finish because I am constantly coming up with new ideas. I appreciate everyone's support on this story over the last two years.

Chapter 13

Lorelai and Christopher named the twins Kevin Daniel Gilmore-Hayden and James Charles Gilmore-Hayden. Even though Lorelai had to have an emergency C-section both of the boys were completely healthy. Over the course of the next couple of months, Rory and Logan balanced school, work and family obligations. But the holidays were coming, and they had several holiday parties to attend. This particular day they were sitting at the apartment.

Rory POV

Logan and I were sitting at the apartment waiting on my parents to call and tell us what time G's plane was getting in. We were picking her up at the airport on the way to the house. I was flipping channels while Logan was reading the paper. "So…" Logan said.

I looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing." He said.

"Well, it's something so what is it?" I asked.

"I was just thinking about something that I wanted to talk to you about, but I'm not sure how you'll react."

"Can you just tell me?" I asked, starting to get annoyed.

"What if we eloped?" Logan asked, completely shocking me. I stood up and walked into the kitchen to fix myself another cup of coffee. "Ror, you okay?"

"Umm…yeah. Wait…no. I don't know." I said, taking a drink of my coffee. "Have you lost your mind? Your mother and my grandmothers would kill us if we eloped." I said.

"Maybe but think about it. If we eloped and only told the men… my dad, your grandpa then we might could get away with it. Plus, this way they could still plan a big party for their business associates." Logan said.

I stood there and took another drink of my coffee. What Logan was saying made sense. "When would you wanna do it?" I asked him, with a slight smile on my face.

"I was thinking New Years. I thought that we could grab your parents and our friends and go to New York." Logan said.

"Don't forget my sister." I said, smiling.

"Really? You wanna do it?" He asked.

"Sure, why not? I mean we've already said that neither one of us really wanted to do the whole society wedding anyway. Eloping seems like the best solution. Although if my grandmothers try to murder me…I'm blaming you." I said. I finished my coffee, right as the landline phone rang. I walked into the living room and picked it up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Ror." Mom said.

"Hey Mom, when's G getting in?" I asked.

"In two hours." She said.

"Okay, Logan and I will go to the airport and pick her up and then head to the house." I said.

"Sounds good." Mom said and hung up.

I turned back to Logan and he was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"You didn't tell her." He said.

"It's not exactly something that you tell over the phone." I said, "Come on, we gotta go."

I grabbed my jacket and my keys, and we walked out the door. As I was driving towards Hartford International Airport, I couldn't but think about mine and Logan's conversation. If everything we according to plan in about a week Logan and I would be getting married. After we picked up G from the airport, we headed to the house. Grandma had insisted with all of the holiday parties in November and December that she should hire a live-in nanny. Mom was reluctant to do so, but she also knew that Grandma would want her at all of the parties, so she finally agreed. G informed Mom and Dad that her boyfriend would be visiting during the holidays. I thought that Dad was gonna have a heart attack. After dinner that night, Logan and I sat down with Mom and Dad and told them that we were planning to elope New Year's Eve and that we wanted them and G there. We told them the whole plan. Mom loved it. She said that she couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's face (Shira, Grandma Emily and Grandma Francine) when we told them. Dad was happy for us and told us that whatever we needed to let him know and that he would take care of it.

The day before Christmas Eve, Grandma Francine had her Christmas party. It was more relaxed than Shira's or even Grandma Emily's. Christmas Eve was Shira's Christmas party. It was completely stressful. And thank god we had already been to Grandma Emily's two weeks ago, because they were going to Europe. G, Steph, Mom and I spent a lot of free time shopping around the parties. Of course, we had to do the shopping in New York so that nobody in Hartford found out. Logan and Dad took care of telling Mitchum and Grandpa. They thought that it was a wonderful idea as long as we got the prenups taken care beforehand. We didn't have a problem with that.

It was New Year's Eve. Today was the day. Logan and I were getting married today. I couldn't believe that we were finally doing this. We were getting married today and we weren't doing it in Hartford Society. Today we were joining three blue blood families…at least that was what Grandma referred to it as. I had found this gorgeous white lace strapless dress when me and the girls had gone shopping. It was perfect. I couldn't believe how perfect the dress was. Logan ended up wearing a black suit with a silver tie. It was perfect. It was simple and perfect. It was us. After the ceremony, we all went out to a nice dinner where G's boyfriend met up with us. Turned out he was a member of the DuGrey family that all of us had forgotten about. He was Rosemary and Tristin's younger brother Ashton. He seemed completely different than the rest of his family.

Logan and I were able to take a honeymoon right then because our classes would be starting back in a few days. The following Friday, Grandma and Grandpa would be back from Europe and we were all having dinner together at the club. I knew that way she couldn't yell at me. It would be everyone, The Huntzberger, The Gilmores, The Gilmore-Haydens, and me and Logan (we still hadn't decided what we were calling ourselves). That night, Logan was already dressed and was waiting for me. I was running late. I had spent that afternoon working at the office, and I had stayed longer than I had intended, but oh well it happens. Logan had definitely had his fair share of working late at the office.

When we walked into the club, Logan and I were late for dinner and everyone was probably waiting for us. When we approached the table, I saw Grandma Emily was glaring at me. "Sorry we're late everyone." I said.

"School or work?" Mitchum asked me.

"Work. My boss is a tyrant." I said, and we all started laughing. Well everyone except for Grandma Emily. She was glaring.

"I don't understand what's so funny." Grandma Emily said.

I let out a sigh. "I work for Mitchum, Grandma. I have spent the last six months rebranding the publishing side of his company." I told her. Nothing. This was going to be a long night. Okay…moving on. "Anyway, Logan and I have an announcement." Everyone was staring at us. "Okay, so New Year's Eve, Logan and I went to New York and we…"

"You what?" Shira asked.

"Got married." Logan finished for me. This earned us a couple of glares from Shira, Grandma Francine and Grandma Emily.

"Congratulations, you two." Grandpa said.

"Congratulations." Mitchum said.

"Has everyone here lost their minds." Grandma Emily said. We all turned our heads and looked at her. "I have spent months planning this wedding. It was going to be the wedding of the year."

"You've been planning?" Grandma Francine and Shira said at the same time.

"Well, the three of us have been planning." Grandma Emily corrected. "What do you expect us to do? We can't get deposits back."

"Actually Emily, we thought about that. We thought that maybe we could still use the venue and just have a big reception instead." Logan said.

"Yeah Grandma. This way you haven't lost any money." I told her.

"It's not the worst idea, Emily." Shira said.

"Hmm…we could use this to our advantage." Grandma Francine agreed. I looked at Logan and smiled.

That spring Logan graduated from Yale. I still had a year to go with all of the extra classes that I had been taking in the summer. Mitchum used Logan to check on other papers for the next year. Mitchum called Logan his floater. From time to time he would have me go along too. Mitchum called us his power couple. He liked to use us to scare his employees.

After I graduated from Yale, Logan and I moved to New York. We found this cute little house that just screamed us. Logan spent most of his time working out of the Hartford office while I worked out of the New York office. We were very content with our lives.

 _Three years later…_

Logan and I had built a wonderful life together since we had graduated from Yale and gotten married. Unfortunately, it wasn't always good times. A year and a half ago, Grandpa had a heart attack and he didn't make it. Grandma was devastated. She and Grandma Francine ended up doing some travelling a few months after the funeral. We've had some rough patches but hopefully things are looking up…especially since we're expecting our first child.

A girl… _Alexis Lorelai Huntzberger_.

A/n: Hope you liked it. One chapter left….


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Finale…

Chapter 14: Epilogue…14 years later

It's been 14 years. Fourteen years since Logan and I got married. Over 14 years that I've loved him. We've built a life together. We have three children. Alexis is our oldest…she's about to be 13. Alexis is the perfect mix of me and Logan. Then there's Sara Elizabeth, she's 9. She's acts just like Logan. And finally, our only son. Michael Charles, he's 6. Logan says that Michael reminds him of me. He'd rather read than play video games.

Even though our life seems perfect it's not. Logan and I have had our ups and downs. We've also had heart break. Two years ago, we found ourselves pregnant again only this time it didn't end so happy. At 12 weeks, I had a miscarriage. Completely broke our hearts…the kids too. They were looking forward to a new sibling.

Today though…today is different. Six months ago, Mitchum had a heart attack. Most of us didn't think that he was going to make it with as much as he worked…but with a little rest and some physical therapy, he recovered. Unfortunately, a few days ago wasn't the case. I was sitting in my office when I got a call from Logan. He told me that he and Mitchum had met for lunch and just out of nowhere he collapsed…they rushed him to the hospital. He'd had a stroke. And this time he didn't recover. Poor Shira was heartbroken, as was the rest of the family. Especially Alexis. She loved her Grandpa Mitchum. She was the only one that he would let call him Grandpa. He loved her. Logan thought that it was because one day we would be leaving HPG to her, but Logan had watched them interact over the years…and sure enough, Mitchum adored our daughter.

Today was the funeral. Honor, Logan and I had spent the last 48 to 72 hours arranging everything. Poor Shira had drugged up on Valiums and locked herself in her bedroom only allowing the maid to enter. The service was a grand affair, Mitchum wouldn't have it any other way. After the service, everyone was gathering at the Huntzberger mansion. I was leaning against the wall, watching Logan and Shira, when Alexis walked over to me and looped her arm through mine. "You okay, Mom?" She asked me.

"Yeah sweetie, I'm okay. I'm more worried about your Dad. He's hasn't eaten anything. Neither has Grammy." I said.

"Mom, you know Dad, he won't until all of this is over." Alexis reminded me.

"Your right, kiddo. Where's your brother and your sister?" I asked her.

"Their in the dining room with Nana." She said, mentioning my mom.

"Okay. I should go see them. Get your Dad a cup of coffee, okay." I told her.

"Sure thing, Mom." She said.

I headed off to the dining room where I found my parents and my two youngest. "Hey guys. Mom." I said. Mom and I hadn't been as close since the kids had been born. She felt like I was just trying to appease my grandmothers and Shira, with the next heirs to our fortune.

"Hey Ror. How's Logan?" She asked.

"He's…Logan. He'd rather be at home. He hates this house, always has. I don't think that he would have gotten through this if it hadn't been for the kids…especially Alexis." I told her.

"Where is my Lexi?" Mom asked using her nickname for Alexis.

"She's getting Logan a cup of coffee." I said, and she nodded. "Why don't you and Dad come to the house tomorrow? We can have lunch and you can spend some time with the kids?"

Mom smiled a little. "That's sounds great kid."

"Good, I should make the rounds." I said.

I made my way through the crowds until I got back to the living room. I saw Logan talking to someone, but I couldn't quite make out who it was. I saw Logan point to me and then he shook the person's hand, walking over to me with them. I was shocked to say the least at who was walking toward me. It was someone that I hadn't seen in fifteen years. "Hi Tris." I said.

"Rory. I came to pay my condolences, and then Logan and I started catching up." Tristin said as Logan moved to stand beside me.

"Well, I know that Shira will appreciate it." I said.

"You and Logan have built quite the little empire for yourselves." Tristin said.

"That we have." I said, when suddenly, Alexis was beside me.

"Excuse me." Alexis said. "Umm, sorry to interrupt, but there's a problem in the study."

"What are you talking about? Aunt Honor is in there." I said, and she gave me a look. "Oh." I turned back to Tristin and Logan. "I'm sorry excuse me." I said.

"That's your daughter?" Tristin asked.

"My oldest yes." I said. I followed Alexis back to Mitchum's study. When I walked in, Honor was sitting on the couch balling like a baby. "Lex, coffee, now." I said. She took off to get coffee. "Honor, honey." I said, slightly rubbing her back to calm her down.

"He's gone, Ror. He's gone, and all of the kids had a better relationship with him than Logan or I ever did." Honor said.

"I know honey." I said.

After hours upon hours consoling Honor and accepting condolences from people I knew and some that I didn't, Logan, the kids and I found ourselves walking into our house at midnight. Logan immediately took Michael upstairs to bed, Sara groggily made her way to bed. I kicked my shoes off by the stairs and made my way to the kitchen for a glass of wine. After pouring Logan and myself a glass, I turned to see Lex. "You okay, sweetie?" I asked her.

"Umm not exactly, I need to talk to you and Dad." She said.

"Okay…" I said. "Is this a coffee, wine, or scotch kind of talk?" I asked her.

"You might want the tequila." She said.

"Get it, before your dad gets back." I grabbed the glasses and walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Lex came back with the bottle and we waited for Logan.

When he walked into the kitchen, he looked at the two of us. "What?" He asked.

"Come sit." I said. "Our daughter needs to have a serious talk with us apparently."

He walked over and sat down between me and Lex. "Tequila? This is serious. What's going on, Princess?" Logan said.

"Okay, first of all, I want both of you to know that I love you, and that I hope that what I'm about to tell you doesn't make you hate me or get angry with me." Lex said.

"We could never hate you, your our daughter." I told her.

"Okay, I screwed up. I screwed up big time. But I'm doing the responsible adult thing and I'm talking to you about it." I stared at my daughter. I hoped that she wasn't about to tell me what I thought that she was about to tell me. I poured two shots. I downed the first one and then I started crying. "Mom, please don't cry." Lex said.

Logan looked over at me. "Ror?" He said, and I just cried harder. Then he turned back to Lex. "Lex, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry daddy." She said. "I tried to be careful. I really did."

"Lex…point get to it." Logan said, starting to raise his voice.

"Logan, she's pregnant." I said, through the tears.

"No. No, no, no. No, this isn't happening." He said, downing his shot, before leaning back in his chair and running his hands through his hair. He poured himself a shot and then downed it. He looked back to Lex. "Who is it?"

"Austin." Lex said.

"Who's his father? I want a name, Alexis!" Logan said, it wasn't very often that Logan used her actual name instead of one of his many nicknames for her.

"His father was at the funeral today. And at Grammy's. Mom was talking to him. His father is Tristin DuGrey, daddy." Lex said.

The End.


End file.
